


Where In The World Is Harry Potter?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Complete, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Pre-Slash, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Is Missing

Dumbledore was looking at Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, they were looking at him, he frowned a bit, but ignored the looks. He began to look down the Gryffindor table and didn't see Harry Potter. He wondered where the boy was. He wrote a quick note and passed it to one of the Prefects to deliver to his little spies. 

He looked down the table to Minerva and she seemed confused as to where Harry could be and looked at him. She gave him a quick look that said they would be talking. He continued on down the line, his new DADA Professor, Professor Remus Lupin, appeared not to have noticed, but that wasn't surprising, he hadn't met Harry as of yet. Severus was busy ignoring everyone as usual. He sent a quick note to Minerva and Severus telling them to meet him in an hour. 

He went to his office and waited for Hermione and Ron to arrive. "Lemon drop?"

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione replied taking one, while Ron declined with a small shake of his head.

"Where is Harry?" He asked.

"We don't know, he wasn't on the platform and he wasn't on the train. We looked everywhere for him, Sir."

"We haven't received an owl from him all summer." 

Dumbledore looked to the silver gadgets and they were puffing away. He wondered where Harry was. "He did go with his Uncle?"

"Yes, Sir, we saw him with him. Mr. Weasley even spoke to them." 

"My Dad was worried about the abuse so he talked to the man about it, we tried to stop him, but you know Dad can get at times."

"All that would have done is made Mr. Dursley upset with Harry, that doesn't explain why he isn't here."

"You don't think he did something to Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't believe he has." Dumbledore told them. "Professor Snape and I will check with the Dursleys tonight. Why don't you head back to your common room, I will let you know when we find him. When we do, I expect your usual jobs to be done."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione told him.

"Sure." Ron replied. They got up and left the office. 

Dumbledore went to the silver gadgets and wondered if they were working, he was deep in thought when Minerva and Severus knocked on his door. "Please do come in, lemon drop?"

"No." They said. Minerva took a seat, while Severus stood by his usual spot along the wall.

"I am not sure what happened but it appears Mr. Potter didn't make the train. I will need Severus to come with me to their house, while Minerva keeps an eye out here." He didn't want Minerva to come with him as she knew she would object to what the boy endured, while it might make Severus more agreeable to helping Harry in the future.

"I am not going chasing after that spoiled brat."

"Severus!" Dumbledore and Minerva exclaimed.

"If he didn't make the train, why should I waste my time going to look for the brat. Most likely, he tossed a fit because he couldn't get something."

"We will be leaving in a few minutes."

"I need to talk to my new first years still." Severus was going to take care of his snakes first, before chasing after the troublesome spawn of James Potter.

"Fine. It will be too late after that, so first thing in the morning." It would give him time to plan a course of action if the Dursleys had done something to the boy.

Severus started to walk out, he heard Minerva say, "I warned you they were the worst sort of muggles." He wondered what she means by that.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Dumbledore and Severus apparated to Privet Dr., Severus looked around and was surprised, this was where the boy has been living. He thought he would have been living in a Manor like Draco. He followed along and wasn't very happy about wasting his morning. He saw a car in the driveway. He watched and waited as Dumbledore knocked on the door. They haven't changed their clothes and he got a surprise when the door opened and Petunia was standing there looking at them. He knew Petunia hated Lily and magic, this was where Potter had been living. "Get in here, I don't need the neighbors seeing you." She snarled at them. "I don't have any idea why you are here, so state your business and get out."

Dumbledore, he noticed, cast a quick spell, he wasn't sure which one, he just waited for them to admit Potter was in his room, having a temper tantrum.

"Pet, who is it?" a male voice asked.

"Those freaks." 

A huge man turned the corner and Severus was surprised, again. The man's face was almost purple in anger and he looked like a charging bull. "What do you freaks want? We don't need your kind here."

"We have come regarding Harry. He didn't arrive at school."

"We haven't seen him since the beginning of summer. Good riddance to trash. I told you I never wanted that boy, you made us take him in. That huge oaf of man you sent to get him two years ago, gave my son a pig's tail. You were lucky we even took that waste of space back. Just because I am that freak's aunt doesn't mean we wanted him." Petunia was almost screaming at them.

Severus, who had been looking around the living room, noticed there wasn't a single picture of Harry, the place in no way even reflected that the boy lived here. He had begun his search when he saw Petunia. He was somewhat surprised by the fact that Hagrid was sent to inform the boy of his heritage, maybe that is why the boy doesn't know anything. "May we see his room?" 

Vernon glared at them as he pointed to a cupboard under the stairs. Severus moved to where he pointed and opened the door figuring it was where some of Potter's stuff was located, instead he found a thin mattress and saw "Harry's Room" written in crayon. "This is his bedroom?"

"Yes, and you should be grateful he even had that. He wanted our son's second bedroom last year but there was no way we were going to let anyone like him loose in our home. Who knows what he would have done? It's bad enough that we had to put up with his presence when he was doing all of his chores." Petunia was clearly mad at having to deal with them, she continued on "inflicting him on us normal good upstanding citizens, you should have kept that freak with his own kind. Threatening us, how dare you."

"Threatening you?" Severus asked.

Petunia turned to Severus. "Don't think I don't remember you, you are that dirty little freak who took my sister away from me when we were little. Yes, threatening us, telling us if we didn't take that boy in, that we would be in danger. You left that boy on our stoop in the middle of the night, do you have any idea how often I wished he had wandered off or followed our original thought of taking him and dumping him at an orphanage. The only reason we even put up with him for 12 years was that note. Vernon and I wanted to get rid of him over the years with his freakish nature. We tried to beat it out of him, but he still did all those freak things you do."

Severus inhaled, he realized that Dumbledore had cast a slightly illegal truth charm on Petunia as she would have never admitted that. He also realized he has severely misjudged the boy and now they had to find a missing 13-year-old boy, who had Sirius Black also looking for him. He knew the old coot had him come instead of Minerva now because of her remark. He knew why he was here. It was because he thought Severus wouldn't care about how Harry Potter was treated. 

"Where did Harry go after you picked him up at the beginning of the summer?" Dumbledore asked Vernon.

"Don't know and don't care. I showed up at that station and some freak tries to tell me how I should take care of the boy, I pushed him out of the car on the way home. We don't need you or your kind here interfering in our lives. You should be grateful I even threw out his trunk down the road a bit." Vernon gave them a smirk, quite proud of getting rid of the freak for them. "Of course, I didn't stop the car when I pushed him out, I hope someone hit him." 

Severus' eyes bulged out when he heard that. The man pushed a child out of a moving car. "Do you know where about you did that?" He asked much calmer than he felt.

"Nope, I didn't pay attention and you should be grateful, as my wife said, that we even took him in all of those years. The only thing we miss about that freak of nature is now we have to hire two different people to do all of his work. Should have waited until he was heading back to that school of freaks before I did that." Vernon hated that they had lost their slave.

As Severus heard more and more he was getting very nervous about Harry Potter's life. He cast a quick scan of the cupboard and saw a lot of old blood stains appear and he felt sick, there was no way a child should have to endure this. He glanced to Dumbledore and understood the man knew all along about this. "No one has come here looking for the boy?" He was peeking back into the cupboard, seeing a broken crayon and a somewhat melted piece of plastic. He reached for them.

"Why should they? They know he is a bad seed, we made sure of that, no one was surprised when he didn't return this year and he won't be coming back either. I don't want that freak here, he might give something to our Dudkins and we can't have him or your kind endangering our darling boy." Petunia said as Severus heard someone stomping down the stairs and dust landed on him in his examination of the cupboard. He removed himself and saw a huge child with pig eyes. He was the fattest child Severus had ever seen. 

"More freaks?" Dudley's voice was full of contempt. Severus knew the boy didn't even bother to try and hide it.

"Yes, they are here looking for that boy." Petunia glared at them.

"I thought you got rid of him?"

"We did. He won't be coming back." Vernon reassured his son. "I will make sure of it."

"Did you play with your cousin?" Severus was wondering what exactly has been going on here.

"If you call Harry Hunting playing, we enjoyed tormenting the freak, I and my gang liked to beat him up. Stomping on him, until he would cry." 

Severus glanced to Dumbledore, realizing that Dumbledore put a truth spell on the house, not just Petunia. "You knew?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, the boy needed to be humble, needed to learn to obey, kept submissive. He needed to be Gryffindor." Dumbledore didn't even seem bothered by the answer. Severus stopped himself from killing the man and built his shields up. He moved forward, burying his emotions, he will deal with what he just learned later. The problem now was if Dumbledore was using the spell he was thinking of. If it is, Dumbledore won't even realize he was telling the truth and won't remember telling Severus the truth, Dumbledore will just remember the Dursleys' comments, not his own.

"So what do we do now?" Severus asked.

"We find Harry." Dumbledore answered. "He must be found, I need him to kill Tom for me, I will kill the boy afterward, can't have another Dark Lord. The boy is my key to power."

"Do you have a plan for finding him?" Severus knew he couldn't directly ask questions that will lead Dumbledore into thinking he had betrayed his thoughts.

"We will have to see about some tracking charms. I will use the gadgets in my office to find the boy." 

"Don't think you can return him here. I won't have it." Vernon snapped out.

"The wards?"

"They aren't Blood Wards, needs to have love and be a home, this has never been a home nor is he loved. I just needed him here so I could control him."

"Is there anything of Harry's here?" Severus asked.

"No, freak only had what was in that trunk, we certainly weren't going to buy him clothes."

"Come, Severus, we must find Harry, and time is of the essence." Dumbledore began to leave the house.

Severus cast a quick spell of his own, one that will make the Dursleys speak only the truth to everyone. They won't be able to lie about anything to anyone, it's almost the same spell that Dumbledore used, except this one doesn't have a time limit like Dumbledore's did. He glanced back to Petunia. "You were always a nasty girl and now I see you are a nasty woman. Enjoy your new life." He saw Dumbledore walk to the end of the walkway and was waiting for him. 

Now that they were outside of the wards, Dumbledore looked at Severus and said: "I will head back to Hogwarts, can you see if you can track him?" Clearly not remembering what he revealed.

"I will try, it would help if we had a starting point." Severus wasn't hopeful. 

"Do try Severus, if anyone can find the boy, it will be you. I know you won't break your Vow." 

Severus wanted to snarl at the man. He had been breaking his Vow, thanks to Dumbledore. "I will see if I can follow the route they would have taken and track the boy that way." He watched the old fart apparate back to Hogwarts and he was left to figure out what was going on. 

________________________________________________________

Severus was beyond frustrated, he hadn't been able to find Harry Potter. They had used the gadgets in the Dumbledore's office but no luck, they just point to Hogwarts. They tried tracking charms, locator spells, even used a map to try and find the boy and nothing has turned up. Severus went to every hospital on the route to see if maybe there was a Harry Potter admitted, he knew getting pushed out of moving car would result in injuries. 

He apparated again to the woods just outside of a small village, he had no idea what the name was, but it was as close to anything that had a hit for Harry Potter. He began to walk in the woods when he felt it. He felt the magic in the air. He followed the magic. In a clearing he saw Potter, dodging and dancing around as tree branches and stones flew at him. The boy was casting, but he was doing it wandless and voiceless. He watched the duel with nature that was happening and was surprised by the power, grace, agility, and ability of Harry.

"I know you are there, Snape. I let you find me." He heard as Harry was still dodging everything. He finally stopped, turned, and faced the direction where Severus was standing. "I am not going back."

"I agree, you won't be going back to your relatives."

"No, I mean both places. I refuse to go, and if you try and make me I will disappear again. Having you look for me these past two weeks have been a bit of a pain." 

That threw Severus, he was not sure what to say. "You can't live in the woods for the rest of your school career."

"I don't. I just got tired of you looking for me and this seemed like a good spot for you to find me at."

"So what is your great plan? Hide from the wizarding world? You are a stupid arrogant brat if you think that will work."

"I see even learning the truth doesn't change your views." Harry disappeared.

Severus looked around the clearing, but the boy was gone, there was no pop that was associated with apparition and would have seen the boy pull out that blasted cape of his. He cast a Revealo charm to see if he could find Harry's magical residue, and he got nothing. The boy was casting, so there should be a residue left behind. He kept casting the spell as he walked around the clearing. He knew he could have handled Harry better but some habits are hard to break. He realized he is going to have break those habits if he wanted to keep his Vow.

For the next three weeks he returned to the woods, hoping to see if he can find Harry again, but he got nowhere. He walked the woods, casting and searching for any signs. He hadn't told Dumbledore what happened, and after five weeks of searching, Dumbledore was getting desperate. 

He knew the man was frantic that his little weapon was missing. He didn't remember telling Severus the truth about what he was doing to Harry. Now with Sirius Black on the run and most likely looking for Harry, he knew Dumbledore was getting near to panic. The dementors at the school certainly weren't helping matters either.

"I must say you really don't give up do you?" A voice said. He turned around, Harry was behind him. Not close enough for him to grab, but near enough they didn't need to shout at each other.

"It is my job to protect my students."

"I am not your student, I won't be going back to Hogwarts, or my relatives." 

Severus knew it was decision time, he must choose. He looked at Harry closely and wondered how could he have missed all the signs of abuse, they were clearly there and he ignored them. "You need to still learn, you need to have a place to live, you need to have someone take care of you."

Harry laughed. "Yes, I really learned at Hogwarts, between Granger "correcting" my essays and work, usually resulting in me getting my parchments filled with red lines. Weasley and her pushing me on those lame adventures I wanted nothing to do with, in the first place, ya I learned a lot. A place to live? Where? I got beat at my relatives. Hogwarts? We won't even mention the number of times Granger hit me, how about all those times I ended up visiting Madam Pomfrey? I have never had anyone take care of me, why would I expect it now?"

Severus really didn't have an answer to that, Harry was correct. "Harry, you can't survive on your own. I won't take you back to Hogwarts, but I would like to take you someplace safe."

"I have been safe, you certainly couldn't find me, and you really have been trying." Harry informed him. "I know those silver gadgets in the fool's office have been nice and steady." Harry paused, looked at him and sighed. "You really don't listen to me, do you?" Harry disappeared again.

Severus wanted to let out a scream of frustration but he didn't. He looked around again and tried to see if he could find anything to track Harry. He headed back to Hogwarts and thought about what Harry told him. He headed up to Dumbledore's office, without even greeting the man he asked: "Albus, those things," he waved his hand toward the silver gadgets, "they are tied to Harry, correct?"

"Yes, my boy, they are."

"Can we use them to track him? His magical signature should be on them." 

"I have tried, they keep saying he is here."

"Have you followed them to where they are saying he is?"

"No, I just-" He stopped, picked up one of the devices, he cast a locator spell on it. Together they followed the magical residue. It lead them to Filius Flitwick's class and to Ron Weasley. When everyone was looking at them, they apologized and left the classroom. "That explains those readings. I do wonder how he did that."

Severus was impressed, he wasn't expecting that. He thought the boy was stupid but turned out in the last month he was learning the boy was a lot smarter than they had given him credit for. "Do we have any other way to track him?"

"No, I am afraid not. The three devices were meant to monitor him. One was for the wards around his relative's house, one was for his health and the last one was for his general location. I had been wondering why none of them had changed, now I know, he switched them to Ron Weasley." Albus told him. "I am wondering how he did it."

"One monitored his health and you never picked up on the abuse?"

"It was only able to tell me if he was alive." He noticed Dumblemoron didn't bother to deny the abuse. The man was making him want to take his beard and use it to hang him from the ceiling. Severus refrained from cursing the man. He had been breaking his Vow and the only thing that kept it from being broken, fully, was a gadget that only to monitored if the boy died. "It's been over a month, we need to get other people to start looking for him."

"I am afraid to have others start looking for him, if someone were to follow Sirius to him, the boy would be defenseless. He won't believe you are looking for him. He knows you and James hated each other." Severus wanted to tell the old fool the boy was hardly defenseless if what he saw was true, but found himself holding back. "You will keep looking for him?"

"Yes, but only because of my Vow." That seemed to have worked as he watched Dumbledore look at the useless devices. He couldn't hear what the man was muttering about but he knew he had to be wondering how Harry had switched the gadget's functions. "Is his magical signature on there?"

"No, there isn't any magical signature on here, not even mine from when I originally cast the spells."

"So he nullified all of the signatures, but Mr. Weasley's?"

"Yes, I don't understand how he did that."

Severus, himself, was baffled by what he had seen and now this. There was something very different about the Harry Potter he had seen in school and the one he had seen in the woods. "You said he had a choice between Slytherin or Gryffindor, do you know why he selected Gryffindor?"

"He was meant to be in Gryffindor, his parents were and so were his grandparents."

Severus thought about what the boy said, he called his best friends Granger and Weasley and the tone wasn't one of fondness. The boy had been wearing a mask, he had been hiding in Gryffindor. He now understood what the boy had meant about listening. "I will keep looking for him. I have a class in an hour, but tonight I will continue."

"Thank you, my boy." 

Severus left Albus' office and headed to his quarters. He flooed to Malfoy Manor and went directly to Lucius' study. He knocked and at the "enter" he opened the door. "Lucius, we have a problem."

"We do?"

"Yes, Potter has been missing for over a month."

"I am aware, Draco has been writing to me about it, he keeps saying the Fashion Don't is telling everyone Potter is getting special training."

Severus snorted. "Special training is what he is saying?"

"Draco said he hasn't seen much of you."

"I have drafted into finding Potter. The problem is I have found him twice, however, I don't think it was so much as me finding him, as Potter letting himself be found. He disappeared in front of me, no sound of apparition either."

"What is the problem?"

Severus began to explain everything to him, he explained about the truth spell revealing the abuse, the duel in the clearing, the devices being switched around and how he disappeared. "I am not sure how to locate him. I need to find him, with Sirius Black on the loose, he is in danger."

"You won't. He won't be found unless he wants to be found." Severus could tell Lucius was thinking about what he said when Lucius asked: "When he got pushed out of this car, what happened?"

"We don't know. The Uncle just said he pushed him out while he was still driving."

"These cars are they dangerous?"

"Very, they go fast, heavy and can kill someone."

"That is what happened, I believe he died, and his creature inheritance started."

"How did he switch these devices to a Weasley?"

"That I can't answer, but maybe he planned on escaping ahead of time, and his Uncle just made it easier."

"Do you have an idea of what type of creature he might be?"

"I can look some up, but with that disappearing like that, it is very limited." Lucius was looking at his bookcases.

"I don't know any that have that ability." Creatures weren't his specialty.

"I can think of one, it's something that I didn't think I ever would have thought possible." Lucius summoned a book to him, opened it up, began to flip through the pages. "The disappearing is what makes me thinks he is a Mngwa or Nunda, it means strange one. Legend has it that it is a mythical cat, it is stronger than a lion and deadlier than a leopard. It moves silently, it can kill quietly and disappears. When in his animal form, a Mngwa's fur is dark gray with black stripes, like that of a tabby cat. They have razor sharp claws and huge teeth. An enraged Mngwa can kill a person with a single bite or swipe of its paws. The really scary part is under cover of night, you can't see or hear it. It is known to be able to stalk its victim soundlessly, the pads on the paws are thick and well cushioned. In its human form it's just as deadly, now you add magic to it, it makes Mr. Potter even deadlier." He showed a picture of one to Severus, who took the book.

"So this Mngwa, it's not magical?" 

"They usually have a small almost squib level magical core. Enough that they can escape if a wizard or witch was hunting them. Not that any wizards have been able to kill one. I think last record hunt of one, the Mngwa killed over 100 wizards before they decided to leave it alone. No one has ever succeeded in killing one. If Potter is one, we have a huge problem, with his power and now add the skills of a Mngwa, he could easily wipe out anyone he doesn't like."

"How do we find Potter? Keep him from the old idiot, and help him?"

"You could have just said you wanted to keep me from the bat crazy moron and wanted to help, I would have listened." Lucius and Severus jumped around and had their wands drawn, only to be laughed at. "Really? you think those are going to hurt me?"

"How did you get in here?" Lucius asked.

"Secret." Harry replied. "Now since you two know what I am, how about we have a little talk." Harry moved taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Lucius' desk.


	2. Secrets, Secret, Secrets

"I don't have much more time, I have a class in less than 20 minutes." Snape told them. "We can talk afterward. It's a double period, so I can be back here after dinner."

They watched as Harry turned into a small tabby kitten with dark grey fur and black strips, he hopped onto Severus' lap, looking up at him. "So you want to go with me to Hogwarts?" He received a small nod of the head and Harry rubbed his face over Severus' hand. The fur was so soft, he felt the kitten's ears twitch as they passed over his fingers.

"I do believe that is why you haven't been able to find him. You weren't looking for a cat." Lucius smirked. "Take him with you and come back when you can, we have a lot to talk about."

Severus picked up Harry. Harry, the cat, jumped onto his right shoulder and buried his body into Severus' hair. Severus could feel the soft fur against his neck as Harry moved into a better position.

"You can barely see him there. He could also hide in one of your robe pockets if you want him to." 

"We will see you in a few hours. I have to attend dinner after my class. How am I going to explain a kitten?" Severus asked himself. Severus watched Lucius cast a quick Revealo and a magical tracer.

"You found him while searching for Harry. There isn't a magical signature from him, so no one would think it's Mr. Potter." Lucius revealed.

Severus just nodded his acceptance as he headed to the floo. He made his way to his classroom and once inside he sat down at his desk. Harry jumped onto his desk. "It's the Slytherin/Gryffindor class, please do not torment my Snakes."

Harry gave him a slightly affronted look, which for a kitten was a bit surprising. He changed back to himself. "I don't mind the Snakes, I won't bother them, just don't expect me to be nice to everyone."

"I don't, do you want to hide in my robe pockets or are you going to sit on my desk?"

"Sit on your desk, I am sure I will get some amusement out of everyone seeing you with a kitten on your desk." He changed back into a small kitten, earning a glare, the kitten ignored the glare.

"I would like to see your other form later." He got a nod of agreement from Harry. Together they waited for his students to arrive. He heard them outside of his door and when it was time, he slammed open the door. "Get in."

He watched all them as they file in. He looked closely at Granger and Weasley. He saw out of the corner of his eye, that Harry slightly stiffened when they came into the room. One of his Snakes, Daphne Greengrass approached Harry and Harry walked over to her to be petted. When she returned to her seat, he watched Harry jump onto one of the tables the Slytherins use. Harry began to have all of his Snakes pet him. He could hear the kitten purring, even Draco was petting him. Severus walked to the front of the classroom and Harry jumped from the last desk in the room and landed on his desk with one jump. Harry landed in the middle of his desk, he turned in mid-air and now faced the classroom. Harry looked like a kitten version of Severus getting ready to give a lecture. 

Severus began the first part of the double period with a lecture. Harry, followed each move Severus did if he walked, Harry walked, if he stood still, Harry sat. When the potion part of the lesson started, Harry jumped to the floor and began to weave around the Slytherin students legs. Harry clearly wanted nothing to do with the Gryffindor and didn't venture to that side of the room. When Granger tried to pet him as she went to get more ingredients, Harry hissed at her and gave her a scratch on her hand. Weasley, who had followed Granger, went to pick Harry up and Harry didn't like that and hissed at him. "Nasty little thing, just like your owner." Weasley stated, which got him a bite on the leg for his comment. 

"Mr. Weasley, 5 points for disrespecting my familiar." Severus told him, as Harry moved away from the Gryffindor and walked over Severus and put his front paws on Severus' leg. Severus picked Harry up and put him in his robe pocket. He was surprised by what Harry just did, but refused to let it show, or smirk at the blatant dislike Harry had expressed towards Granger and Weasley. 

"Your monster bit me." Weasley whined, looking at his leg, there was some blood going down his leg.

Severus saw Harry curling up into a ball, yawned and closed his eyes. "You shouldn't have tried to pick him up. My familiar clearly has taste since he didn't want either of you touching him. If you need Madam Pomfrey, go, and you can return tomorrow night to do the potion at 7."

"I am fine, Sir." Weasley remarked, trying to keep his displeasure from his voice and failed to do so. He went back to doing his potion.

The rest of the class passed in silence as Severus walked around, he felt Harry once in a while move, but otherwise, Harry didn't make an appearance until the students were bottling their potions. Harry crawled out of his robe and sat down on the desk, watching everyone. Harry would meow at the Slytherins to give him a pat and a few Gryffindors, but when Granger or Weasley got close he backed away. 

Draco saw this and gave a slight smirk as he placed his potion into the holder. "Yes, you are a smart kitten, aren't you." He began to pet Harry. Draco stayed after everyone left. "Uncle Severus, where did you get him?"

"Found him and he decided to follow me here." Severus said.

"Have you named him yet?"

"No."

"Can I name him?" Those words got Draco a slight hiss and Harry moved towards Severus. "I am taking that as a no." When he said that, Harry stopped moving towards Severus, Harry headed back to Draco to be petted. "He's a smart kitten." 

Severus didn't comment and wondered what to do with Harry as a kitten. "What do you want Draco?"

"I haven't seen you that much and just was wondering what was going on?"

"I have been busy, and there isn't anything going on."

"Uncle Severus I have noticed you leaving the Castle a lot. The only times you have been here are for your classes and meals."

"Draco, it doesn't concern you, leave it at that."

Harry, the kitten, was watching them and Severus felt that he would have been grinning if a kitten could grin. "Uncle Severus-" Draco's voice started to whine and Harry didn't like that, and suddenly the parchment and books on his desk started to scatter to the floor as Harry began to run around on the desk.

Severus picked him up by the scruff of the neck and got a very long hiss for that. Severus put Harry on his shoulder. "Draco can you please pick up those parchments?" Severus bent down, felt the little claws dig in to keep Harry from falling, and began to pick up the books, as Draco gathered the parchment. When they were done, Severus headed for the door. "Come, Draco, we need to make an appearance in the Great Hall."

Once in the Great Hall, Harry sat by Severus' plate and kept taking food off of it. "I get the message." Severus mumbled to Harry and summoned another plate and placed food on it for Harry to eat. Everyone was watching Harry eat from his own plate. 

"Severus I didn't know you liked cats." Minerva stated.

"I don't." Severus replied, "this one, however, doesn't take hints." Harry, at those words, looked up from his plate, turned towards Minerva and meowed.

Minerva turned into her Animagi cat form. Soon they were meowing to each other. Minerva turned back into herself. "Severus it seems your kitten is an orphan and likes the smell on your robes."

Severus looks at Harry. "What else did it tell you?"

"It is a boy kitten. He just followed you because he saw you and liked your smell."

Severus could see the mirth in Harry's eyes and he knew that Harry played the "I am just following my instincts" card. "Did he provided a name?"

"I am afraid that doesn't translate well into English. The closest I can get for you would be Paws." At this, Harry held up one of his paws and waved it.

Everyone laughed at the kitten waving it's paw and Severus realized Harry just got all the staff to accept him as a kitten, until Hagrid tried to pet him, earning a warning hiss out of Harry. "Hagrid, I wouldn't do that, he is still afraid of people touching him, unless he approaches them." Minerva informed Hagrid. 

"I won't be hurting him." Hagrid leaned over Harry, and Harry panicked and started to try to run away.

"Hagrid, no, don't. You are scaring him. He wasn't taking care of by humans, Severus is the first human he has been around, who hasn't hurt him."

Severus had been trying to catch a panicked Harry but hasn't been able to. Harry suddenly disappeared. "Where did he go?" 

"What happened to the kitten?"

"Severus, where did you send the kitten?" 

Severus ignored all the questions, trying to think of where Harry might have gone when he felt the weight of the kitten on his shoulder area and behind his neck. His hair allowing Harry to be covered. "The kitten is on my shoulder, hiding under my hair." He calmly informed them. "Now Minerva, you seem to know something of why that just happened."

"I am afraid your little friend has been abused by humans and he feels safe with you." Minerva explained. "So it would be best if you don't lean over him, let him come to you and just pet him, gently, I think Severus will be the only one who will be able to pick him up." 

Severus could feel Harry's whiskers tickle his neck as he nodded his agreement.

"Paws seems quite taken with you Severus, animals who are abused usually don't trust humans." Poppy told him as if this was new information. 

"He allowed my Snakes to touch him, but when Mr. Weasley went to pick him up, he bit him."

"Not surprising, he will only allow you to do it." Minerva said. 

"I will look at Mr. Weasley's bite later." Poppy sighed, she honestly wondered about that boy.

Severus listened for the next thirty minutes about how to care for an abused animal. He knew Harry was sleeping and he wished he could just go to sleep too, but he knew they need to head to Malfoy Manor after this. When he saw Albcoot leave the Hall, he got up and followed. "Albus, I am going out to look for Mr. Potter, can you make sure Professor Sinistra, checks on my Snakes?"

"I will let her know. She seems to be doing an excellent job. How has the search been progressing?"

"It hasn't. I have no idea where the boy is. I am going to check a lead I hope will work." 

"Thank you for doing this Severus. I do appreciate it." 

Severus didn't bother to reply and kept walking towards his quarters. He flooed to Malfoy Manor, where Harry jumped over of off him and in mid-air transformed back into Harry. "That was fun."

"You bit Weasley."

Harry grinned. "I know." He began to walk toward Lucius' study.

"You do realize you are going to have to keep appearing at Hogwarts."

"Yes, it's a good place to hide, don't you think, out in plain sight. That crazed candy loving fool won't even think of looking for me there."

"I am the only one looking for you."

Harry smirked. "No you aren't, he just doesn't want to tell you that he has Dung and a few of the less than savory types looking for me in places like Knockturn Alley. Now, I do believe we need to talk to Lucius and develop a sort of plan."

"How do you know he has others looking for you?"

"I have followed them. When I hear my name I follow those people and they all went back to Dumblejerk. You were fun to follow, you really went all over, and are the only one who has check muggle hospitals."

"You followed me?"

"Of course, I needed to make sure no one found me and it was easier if I knew what was going on." Harry explained. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Lucius had his study door opened and rose to greet them. "Glad to see you are back, I have been reading more about the Mngwa, not that there is a lot of information about them." 

"Can we see your Mngwa form?" Severus asked.

Harry transformed into a big cat with dark grey fur, black strips, there were a few spots also. He was roughly the size of an average pony. He was bigger than any cats they had ever seen. Harry yawned again and they saw the deadly teeth, and his eyes were yellow instead of the emerald green. The paws held razor-sharp claws. 

"That does support what I have read. It is mightier than the powerful lion, faster and deadlier than a leopard. What all the books have said is that no one has ever survived an attack or successfully captured one, as I told you earlier. When people went looking for the hunters, they have found many bloodied and mangled bodies from when they have tried, leaving bodies strewn about, and clutching tufts of grey fur in their hands without explanation." Lucius paused "Severus, they are not known for patience. They prefer to kill than be annoyed."

"How does the Ministry handle them?"

"They don't, it's the one creature no one want to draw attention from."

Harry turned back and sat down. "Since you have read all about what I am, how are we going to keep Dumblecluck and his Chickens from trying to find me. I can use the Chamber to do spell work and potion lessons. I have been for the past month."

"You have been at Hogwarts for the past month?" Severus asked.

"Yes, like I said hiding in plain sight." 

"Mr. Potter is anything about the past two years at Hogwarts true?" Severus asked.

"Nope, not even the story Dumblegit told everyone about the Chamber, the one he used to steal the house cup in my first year, that one I thought his eyes were going to turn brown as he was so full of it."

"You were dead." Lucius was a bit surprised.

"Yep" popping the p. "No idea why I am alive. The car plowed right into me after my Uncle pushed me out of his. The man who was driving felt awful. I woke up in the hospital morgue, no idea what happened, wandered down the halls, heard the man crying telling his wife about what happened, they had given him a shot of something to calm him down. I went back and found my trunk, the first night I woke up in my cat form and prowled around, after that, I just experimented to see what I could do. Don't get me wrong, I was going crazy the first few days trying to figure out what happened. I got to Hogwarts, spent the nights in the library, learning what I could, sleeping and reading in the Chamber, practicing what I could down there."

"Do you remember what hospital?" Severus asked.

"Yes, St. Michael's, out near the woods where you found me." 

"We can use the discovery of an unidentified boy, I am assuming they took pictures, if they did, we can have Harry disappear permanently." Lucius began to make arrangments in his head.

"They should. I am wondering why no wizard has seen the pictures. I will go tomorrow and get the files and tell Albus, he is dead, the Uncle killed him when he pushed him out of the car."

"Works for me, I can always use my Metamorphmagi skills to make sure he can't find me."

"That is a Black trait."

"It is? Strange, I can do the same things Tonks does, you know that girl in the Puffs who is always changing her hair and stuff. I watched her last year and this summer I worked on doing it, it allowed me to shop in Diagon Alley without anyone knowing." Harry showed them by changing into a slender man about six foot with blond hair and blue eyes, he switched to a man, who was short, slightly balding, with hazel eyes.

"That was you that I spoke to in Slug and Jiggers Apothecary over the summer. You actually knew about potions." Severus said.

"Yes, I know a lot about them, there is a lot of books down in the Chambers that have some potions that don't even exist anymore. I have also been selling the Basilisk off too."

"I bought some of that. I was wondering where it came from."

"It was Slytherin's Monster. I had to kill the poor thing, it was barmy, and Tom wasn't listening to me. I am not sure if it was because of Ginny or he was just too busy trying to kill her. Fawkes showed up and ruined my escape plan that I had, so needed a new one."

"You planned on never making it back to your relatives before you left here last year."

"Yes, there was no way I was going to put up with all those beatings and be worked like a house elf." Harry told them. "Can we get back to me being dead?"

"Before Severus turns those files over, we need to go to Gringotts and get you straightened out. I am sure you don't want all your money going to Dumbledore." Lucius knew Dumbledore would go straight to Gringotts and take control.

"He will get it?"

"He is your magical guardian." Lucius answered.

"How? Never mind I bet he pulled something slimy like not following my parents Wills."

"He actually sealed them."

"He what?" Severus was a bit surprised, sealing a Will was unheard of.

"Yes, he sealed them, when the Ministry demanded to know what happened to Mr. Potter, he claimed he was hiding him to protect him, he sealed the Wills, and took over his seats."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"He should have told you when you returned to our world."

"I wonder what else he has hidden." Severus questioned.

"Only way to find out is to visit the Bank." Harry told them and morphed into a man who is about six foot, with chocolate brown hair and eyes. "Shall we go?"

They headed to the floo.


	3. Decision and A Plan Is Formed

They arrived at Gringotts. Harry stayed close to Severus as Lucius waited for an available teller and arranged to meet with his account manager, Rocksplitter with the Potter account manager, Griphook. Harry saw Griphook coming toward them. "Hello, Griphook." 

Griphook and Rocksplitter were surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Yes, you took me to my vault with Hagrid my first time here." Harry replied. Lucius could tell the goblins were impressed, it usually took years for a wizard to recognize them and only after working exclusively with one.

"If you will follow us, we will meet in my office." Rocksplitter informed them.

"You look very aged for a 13-year-old." Griphook commented as they walked.

"Life." Harry retorted, missing the smirk Lucius gave him. Severus, who wasn't expecting that response, glanced at Harry and wondered when the boy got such a dry sense of humor.

They entered the office and everyone sat down. Griphook started with "I am going to say this has to do with the fact that Mr. Potter died and came into his inheritance early. Mr. Dumbledore has been trying for over two months to get into his accounts, which were frozen on 1st of July, 1992."

"Does he know they have been frozen?"

"No, he just knows he can't get into them, Mr. Dumbledore was Mr. Potter's magical guardian but since Mr. Potter came into his inheritance early, Ministry law allows him adult status, his death froze the accounts, we can only release them with his blood. He was most upset about the resetting of the seats and lack of monies going into various accounts."

"What?" Harry asked with confusion on his face and in his voice, followed by a bit of anger. "I never gave anyone permission to take anything out of my account."

"He had your key." Griphook told them.

"Yes, because he refused to give it to me." Harry retorted.

Griphook and Rocksplitter exchanged a look. "Now, we can work with that. We can get all the monies and items returned. The seats are unassigned. Now, he only knows about the Potter vaults, we will need to an Inheritance Test and if needed a purge, though I believe your death removed the need for that."

"Mr. Snape, may we recommend an Inheritance Test for you also, you might be surprised." Rocksplitter strongly hinted.

Severus was confused by this. "I am not sure what it will reveal but if you believe I need one I will also get one done."

"Very good." Rocksplitter pulled out some parchment, crystals and two bowls. He laid a crystal in each bowl. "Three drops of blood into the bowl on the crystal." 

They watched the crystals go from blue to silver and then to gold. Rocksplitter tipped the bowls onto a piece of parchment each, lifted the bowl, leaving the crystal on the parchment. All waited as the gold crystal slowly turned back to blue as the words form.

Severus Tobias Snape

Title:

Prince  
Ravenclaw

Property:

Prince Hall  
Prince Manor  
Prince Castle  
Ravenclaw Castle  
1/4 Hogwarts  
Spinner's End  
Snape House

"I thought I was disowned." Severus was a bit surprised. "I never knew about the Ravenclaw title."

"Mr. Dumbledore arrived for your grandfather's Will. Your mother and you were never disowned. He left letters each year in your mother's vault, she never took them when she visited. When your grandfather tried to speak to her, she turned him down."

Severus looked shocked, he always thought his grandfather had disowned his mother and him. Dumbledore had told him that. "Did Dumbledore know my grandfather?"

"Yes, sadly we believe he was the cause of the problems between your grandfather and your mother, we have no proof." Rocksplitter wasn't sure how Dumbledore had done it, but he knew the man was responsible for breaking up the Prince family. "Your grandfather wanted to pay for your education but was discouraged by Mr. Dumbledore, citing the rift between them and saying it might make it worse."

Severus didn't want to speak, his mother thought his grandfather didn't want to help and it was all because of Dumbledore. He felt Harry touch his arm, he looked at Harry. "There is more isn't there?"

"Yes, he has been using the funds from those accounts, he said he was your guardian because of the first war."

"My what?"

"He arrived at your grandfather's Will reading with a letter from the Wizengamot stating that due to your probation he was your guardian."

"I wasn't put on probation and he has never been my guardian."

"There have been three closed session of the Wizengamot, one was the Potters' Wills, one was Sirius Black's sentencing, and one I couldn't find out about, it only had a few people at it because of the short notice, it was on-" Lucius started to try and think of the date.

"December 13, 1986." Rocksplitter supplied.

"I couldn't remember the exact date but I knew it was in December." Lucius sighed, Dumbledore needed to be removed from power.

"He used the session to get control. Is there anything we can do about it?" Severus asked.

"Ministry loophole, even though he had it in a closed session, but because you didn't know and weren't actually placed on probation, we can get everything back. I am also sure we can cite the lack of official members if we need to go that route." Griphook was inwardly grinning. The goblins hated Dumbledore.

"Can you do it without letting him know I know?"

"Yes, we have been doing audits on accounts due to the robbery two summers ago, we never got to your accounts." Rocksplitter reassured him. "We will resend the paperwork to you, but with one of our secure Eagle Owls, you can get the official paperwork and he will believe you know nothing, even though we will be sending him notices on the audit. A redirect won't stop our Eagle Owl."

Next, they looked at Harry's parchment.

Harrison James Potter-Black-Peverell 

Title:

Gryffindor  
Slytherin  
Peverell  
Potter  
Black

Death: 1 July 1992  
Creature status: Active 

Property:

Godric's Hollow  
Gryffindor Manor  
Gryffindor Castle  
Slytherin Castle  
1/2 Hogwarts  
Peverell Castle  
Peverell Hall  
Peverell Manor  
Potter House  
Potter Manor  
Black Manor  
Black Lake House  
Black London House  
Black Cabin

 

"That explains that Black gift." Severus told Harry.

"How can we protect Harry and his assets and not let Dumbledore do anything." Lucius asked, his mind already planning on what they might be able to do.

"We can keep the Potter account frozen until he can produce a legal heir, which he won't be able to do. Whoever he produces might show up as heir but that is all. If Lord Potter were to be declared deceased it still wouldn't matter, as only Lord Potter would be able to claim the vaults." Rocksplitter paused "a better way would be to use the order of ascension. The Peverell family is above the Potter family, we can create a new identity for Lord Potter, allowing him to use the Lord Peverell title and have the vaults fall into a family claim of ascension."

Lucius grinned, liking the idea. "If we did that, we can use the seats, get the funds and items back, still claim an audit, and we won't have to have Harry disappear."

"I still look like me, however, so how can I walk around."

"We can get rid of the scar on your forehead, it should have been healed when you were a child. Also, there are a few glamours on you which we can remove."

"Great, why aren't I surprised by any of that?" Harry remarked, not really expecting an answer.

"The prophecy?" Severus was a bit confused, he knew Dumbledore said it was a cursed mark left by the Dark Lord. "I was told it was a curse scar left by the Dark Lord, to show the prophecy was genuine."

"As far as we know the prophecy was fulfilled on 31st October 1981. That scar is only a regular scar and if he had seen a healer it wouldn't have been left behind."

"I am going to kill that old man." Harry said, anger forcing his magic to react. "My life has been hell because of him. No, I want him ruined, I want to take everything from him, I want him destroyed. I want it so no one will want to even utter the man's name, he will be stricken from the history books, his card destroyed and all of his titles removed."

"We can work with that." Griphook replied. "You should be aware, monies have been going to Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Remus Jonathan Lupin, the Bird Club and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from your account. Lupin, Bird Club and Dumbledore since November 1981, The Weasley for the last five years, and Miss Granger for the last three. We will refund all those funds, books and items."

All listened as Harry let out a rant in parseltongue, watching as his magic lashed out and swirled around him. When items started to float into the air, Severus dug into his potion pouch and pulled out a Calming Draught and spelled it into Harry. They waited until Harry calmed down. "Thank you." He looked to Griphook. "Don't include my cloak. I believe I will need that." 

"Since Harry is now an adult, is he subject to any of the laws regarding a minor?" Lucius asked.

"No, actually I believe very few will want to have Lord Peverell has their enemy, while his status will remain undisclosed, his titles will make him a powerful figure." Rocksplitter gave them a feral grin.

"Create a complete history for Harry, education included." Lucius instructed. He looked at Harry. "You're going to be joining the Wizengamot and helping me take him down."

"Won't he wonder about a kid being in there."

"You don't look like a child." Lucius glanced at Severus, he was going to need Severus' assistance also.

"Won't it appear weird if my new familiar isn't around?" Severus understood what Lucius was going to do, but he didn't want to give Dumbledore any reason to doubt him or wonder about his new kitten.

"How often does the Wizengamot meet?" Harry asked.

"Two or three days a week, but various times and days, depending on the agenda." 

"It won't be an issue, Paws can still be at Hogwarts, just at those times, Severus can put Paws in his robe pockets and I can just go to Wizengamot and pop back into your pocket." 

"That secret you mentioned earlier?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it seems the Phoenix Tears in my blood has some benefits, so does the Basilisk Venom." Harry had already explained about last year.

"You still have more of the remains, correct?" Rocksplitter asked.

"Yes, about another 40 or so feet, blood, venom, heartstrings, skin, and meat, not to mention various inside parts and shedded skin." 

"I would be interested in some of that." Severus informed him.

"Already in your private potion lab." Harry replied. "I just don't want to put too much on the market and have the idiot catch wind of it, I am not sure if he knows it was a Basilisk, as I didn't tell him but doesn't mean Granger or Weasleys didn't."

"We can do some private auctions." Griphook told Harry, "with 5% commission."

"2% and we space it out over the next two years, giving us more of long-term profit as people want to get more of a limit supply. Free testing today."

"Free testing today, 3.5%, 18 months." Rocksplitter bargained.

Harry looked at him, pondered it for a few minutes. "Add free new identity and the healing done with glamours removed."

"Deal." Rocksplitter agreed. "We will return in a few minutes with the new identity."

Lucius turned to Severus. "Are you sure he wasn't a Slytherin?" after the goblins left the office.

"Oh, I am a snake, trust me, just was better for me to hide in the house of the lions, fitting don't you think?" Harry grinned at them.

Severus and Lucius smirked as they understand what he was saying. They left an hour later with the new Lord Haron Augustus Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Potter-Black, short form listed as Lord Harry Peverell.

___________________________________________________________

"Tomorrow I will go to St. Michael's and get the copy of Harry's file and present it to Dumbledore but how do we make sure he doesn't cover it up?" Severus asked as tea is served.

"Has he been aware you have been visiting the muggle hospitals?" Lucius wondered.

"No, I haven't really been telling him where I have been looking."

"Maybe better way would be to have you identify Harry at the hospital, let them know his uncle pushed him out of his car and get the muggle police involved, I have a connection that works on the muggle police force, he is a squib he can alert the Aurors." 

"If the Aurors are involved, it will make the Daily Prophet and no one can cover it up, especially if we let it leak out with the muggle connection. How about making sure Rita Skeeter is there?" Harry asked.

"How can we make sure of that?"

"She is a beetle animagus, she is usually in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, she is usually at the Ministry before that, so if the Aurors start to leave in force before lunch, she will follow them." Harry didn't see the look of surprise on their faces.

"I take it you followed her around?" Severus realized Harry was going to be more informative than he thought possible.

"Yes, she was good for getting information from." 

"We can have you pose as the leak." Severus said. "Mention it in the Cauldron instead, about Harry Potter being dead, disguise yourself as an Auror, appear shocked and announce it, and say you need to tell Dumbledore and head out." 

"Oh I do like that idea, he can't bury the information that way, he can't memory charm people because he won't know who heard it." Harry grinned.

"I can arrange to make sure a few of our friends are there to help spread the word." Lucius couldn't wait to see the reaction of Dumbledore and the Order.

"I can arrive at St. Michael's at 11, I have the first session tomorrow, it's a double, so that is the best time for me to get there. I can plant memories of his autopsy, say the corpse has been cremated. We can have ashes stored to be claimed." Severus began to formulate how to get everything done, organizing in his mind the course of actions he would have to follow.

____________________________________________________________

HARRY POTTER KILLED BY MUGGLE AFTER UNCLE PUSHES HIM FROM MOVING CAR

By: Rita Skeeter

Yes, our Savior was killed because his abusive muggle uncle pushed him out of a moving car (see the picture of a car below) causing another muggle to hit him, killing the boy, on his return from Hogwarts. The muggle who actually hit him had his memories reviewed. The muggle's memories showed the boy flying out of a car and hitting the front of his car. Our own Aurors followed that lead to Harry Potter's muggle relatives. The muggle is under arrest for involuntary manslaughter due to Mr. Potter's uncle. We learned due to this new evidence, the charges are being reviewed on the muggle. Name has been withheld due to the innocence of the muggle.

The boy had endured years of abuse and neglect according to the autopsy, to only be killed by severe trauma by being hit by a car. The autopsy revealed numerous scars, fragile bones, long-term damage to the muscles and tendon that can only come from abuse and neglect, his size was due to starvation over many years. The boy was cremated and his ashes will be buried with his parents, according to Ministry officials.

Last night, the Dursley family, Mr. Potter's muggle family, were escorted to the Ministry. When questioned by the Aurors, Vernon and Petunia Dursley tried to deny the accusation, however, Aurors provided proof they were indeed abusing Harry Potter, they provided letters showing his acceptance letter to Hogwarts being addressed to the cupboard under the stairs (see the photo of the letter). The memories removed from the family made several Aurors sick to their stomachs.

In speaking to neighbors, we found a squib who showed us numerous letters written to Albus Dumbledore worried about the boy, only to have those concerns brushed aside. The letters stressed her concern over the various bruises, long hours Harry spent outside working without a break and how skinny he was. All the letters were returned with the same response of "I am sure his relatives love and care a great deal for the boy, do not worry, we are watching him."

I know I have a few questions, and I am sure you my readers are also wondering if he was being watched how did he end up so abused? If he died on 1 July 1992, why wasn't the Ministry told he was at least missing? When he didn't arrive at Hogwarts, why wasn't Aurors called to find out where the boy was? We demand answers and we will get them.


	4. Wizengamot

Harry was sitting next to Lucius, trying not to look around. "You can look, just do it as if you are looking at each person and sizing them up." He saw Harry nod his head in acceptance. 

"Will we be talking about Potter's death?" Harry asked quietly. He still wanted to make sure to keep anyone from knowing he was Harry.

"I am sure as soon as you are introduced the big idiot will make a stink and allow it to open the door for that."

They sat quietly waiting until Dumbledore arrived with Minister Fudge. Lucius gave Harry a quick glance and noticed the boy didn't show his emotions on his face, any doubt he had about the boy went out the window. 

"Before we call this session to order, I need to add another item to the agenda. We need to add the closing of the estate of Harry Potter." Dumbledore informed everyone, he took his seat.

Harry glanced to Lucius, Lucius looked at him and leaned forward to explain. "He is trying to block the ascension." Harry nodded his understanding. 

They listened to the call for attendance. Dumbledore spoke "any new introductions?"

Lucius stood up and bowed. "I have the great pleasure of introducing our newest Lord. His name is Lord Haron Augustus Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Potter-Black, the short form is listed as Lord Harry Peverell." 

Harry stood up and bowed. "I believe we can now remove the issue of the Potter estate from the docket." He sat down, they watched the fury of rage that passed over Dumbledore's face.

"I must object, Mr. Potter was the last of his line. He was Lord Potter."

Harry rose. "Mr. Dumbledore, did Mr. Potter have his Lordship or heir ring?"

Every eye turned, looked at Dumbledore. "I am not aware if he did or did not."

"You were listed as his magical guardian and you are unaware of this detail?" Harry asked, sitting down, he was going to enjoy this. He was thankful for all the instructions and lessons Lucius and Severus had provided.

"I am unsure." Dumbledore stated, unease at this turn of events.

Harry pulled out the goblin account reports. "According to my heir's accounts, you seemed very aware of everything else. I am submitted evidence showing a long history of theft from my heir's account. I am submitting his parents' Will, which I am sure everyone will want to hear." He handed the parchments to the clerk. "I do believe we have one more issue to adjust. My seats, which have been used for the past 12 years without my permission, aligned with the Tory party. I request they be officially aligned with the Whig party." He sat back down. 

"Objection." Dumbledore rose from of his seat.

"What do you object to?" Madam Bones asked as she looked at the evidence submitted to her.

"Those Wills were sealed for Mr. Potter's protection. There was no theft as I was the magical guardian, and those seats were his."

Madam Bones looked up from the paperwork. "No, they weren't, he was the heir. He also never received his heir ring, which according to these messages show the goblins asking numerous times to meet with Mr. Potter. The thefts are also clear, according to the Wills, you were never to have custody of Harry Potter, nor was he to go to his muggle relatives."

Everyone erupted in anger. "Order." Fudge called, banging his gavel. "Order." Everyone finally stopped shouting. "Madam Bones, if you could please read the Wills for us." 

"Yes, Minister Fudge." Madam Bones stood up. "According to the goblins James Charles Potter died first, his Will will be read, the clerk is making copies for everyone to read." 

"Object, this is not necessary, Mr. Potter has passed on."

Madam Bones looked at Harry. Harry stood up again "Mr. Dumbledore, I do not understand your objection if you didn't do anything wrong what harm is there in reading the Wills?"

Lucius grinned, he wasn't sure that the boy had it in him to do this, he thought he was going to have to handle Dumbledore but the boy surprised him. He knew he needed more education on how the Wizengamot worked and the order of procedures but it seemed like he was up for handling the idiot of a headmaster.

Dumbledore knew no matter what he did now, it wouldn't be good. If he kept up the objection people would wonder what else he was hiding if he allowed it, people would know he had broken the law, numerous laws actually. He glared at the new Lord. He had a slight idea. "How do we know you aren't He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"I can take a Vow here and now if that will make you feel more secure. I am not one of his followers either. The question I do pose to you is why do you always push the fear of his return when you don't get your way? You even got accepted to the Wizengamot using that and well the illegal usage of my heir's seats."

Lucius almost choked on that question, he could see the surprise on numerous faces, but admiration on a great many faces, including the dark faction. He wondered how Dumbledore would answer that.

"If we are done, may I read the Wills?" Madam Bones said, she was enjoying the new Lord putting Dumbledore in his place and by the looks of it, the new Lord wasn't going to be backing down from Dumbledore.

"LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF JAMES CHARLES POTTER, HEIR POTTER."

I, James Charles Potter, a resident of Godric's Hollow in Kent, England, being of sound and disposing mind, memory and understanding, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, hereby revoking all wills and codicils at any time heretofore made by me. 

ITEM I 

For information purposes, at the time of this Will, I am married to Lily Ann Potter nee Evans and have no natural born children, but a blood adopted child namely: Harrison James Potter, formerly Arcturus Regulus Black.

ITEM II

I direct that all my legally enforceable debts, funeral expenses, expenses of my last illness and administrative expenses, be paid by my Personal Representative from the assets of my estate as soon as practicable after my death. 

I direct that all inheritance, transfer, succession and other death taxes, which may be payable with respect to any property includible as a part of my gross estate, shall be paid from my residuary estate, without any apportionment thereof. 

ITEM III

All the rest, residue and remainder of my estate, of every nature and kind, which I may own at the time of my death, real, personal and mixed, tangible and intangible, of whatsoever nature and wheresoever situated, I give, devise and bequeath to my spouse, Lily Ann Potter nee Evans, providing she survives me.

In the event that my spouse shall predecease me, I give and devise all the rest, residue and remainder of my estate, as aforesaid, to my child, namely: Harrison James Potter, equally, share and share alike, or to their issue, in equal share per stirpes. 

ITEM IV

I appoint my spouse, Lily Ann Potter nee Evans, as Personal Representative of this Will, with full power and authority to sell, transfer and convey any and all property, real or personal, which I may own at the time of my death, at such time and place and upon such terms and conditions as my Personal Representative may determine, without the necessity of obtaining a court order. If my spouse does not survive me or if she fails to qualify or, if having qualified should die, resign or become incapacitated, then in that event I nominate and appoint Severus Snape as successor Personal Representative of this Will and as trustee of any trusts created by this Will, with all the powers and duties afforded my Personal Representative herein.

I direct that no Personal Representative or Trustee nominated and appointed by me shall be required to furnish any bond or other security for the faithful performance of her duties, notwithstanding any provision of law to the contrary. 

I direct the custody of my son to the following people, if my spouse, Lily Ann Potter nee Evan is unable to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of raising our son, Harrison James Potter.

Guardians:

Sirius Black (Uncle by blood and adoption)  
Severus Snape  
Minerva McGonagall

In no way is my son to be placed under the guardianship of, legal or magical, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. My son is not to be placed with my spouse's family.

IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have hereunto subscribed my name and affixed my seal at the town of Godric's Hollow, this 12 day of July 1981, in the presence of the subscribing witnesses who I have requested to become attesting witnesses hereto. 

This instrument was, on the date hereof, signed, published and declared by James Charles Potter, to be his Last Will and Testament, in our presence and in the presence of each of us and we, at the same time, at his request, in his presence and in the presence of each other, have hereunto signed our names and addresses as attesting witnesses. 

Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Albus Dumbledore

 

Fury broke out over the reading of the Will. Lucius took a chance and looked at Harry. "Harry?"

"We need to go back to the bank." Harry told him quietly.

"I agree, I am wondering what else has been hidden." Lucius went back to watching everyone up in arms over the Will. 

Dumbledore stood up. "I question the validity of that Will. Everyone knows James was Lord Potter."

Lucius stood up. "I do not believe that was common knowledge as he never claimed his seats, he was of age to do so. He clearly states he is heir Potter."

Fudge looked up and pounded the gravel. "Objection is invalid. The seats are assigned, magic has accepted the claim of the new Lord Peverell. Madam Bones, if you please."

"The validity of the Wills has already been processed and came back as being the true Wills of both Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Madam Bones stated. "The reading of Lily Ann Potter nee Evans Will"

"LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF LILY ANN POTTER NEE EVANS."

I, Lily Ann Potter nee Evans, a resident of Godric's Hollow in England, being of sound and disposing mind, memory and understanding, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, hereby revoking all wills and codicils at any time heretofore made by me. 

ITEM I 

For information purposes, at the time of this Will, I am married to James Charles Potter and have no natural born children, but a blood adopted child namely: Harrison James Potter, formerly Arcturus Regulus Black.

ITEM II

I direct that all my legally enforceable debts, funeral expenses, expenses of my last illness and administrative expenses, be paid by my Personal Representative from the assets of my estate as soon as practicable after my death. 

I direct that all inheritance, transfer, succession and other death taxes, which may be payable with respect to any property includible as a part of my gross estate, shall be paid  
from my residuary estate, without any apportionment thereof. 

ITEM III

All the rest, residue and remainder of my estate, of every nature and kind, which I may own at the time of my death, real, personal and mixed, tangible and intangible, of whatsoever nature and wheresoever situated, I give, devise and bequeath to my spouse, James Charles Potter, providing he survives me.

In the event that my spouse shall predecease me, I give and devise all the rest, residue and remainder of my estate, as aforesaid, to my child, namely: Harrison James Potter, equally, share and share alike, or to their issue, in equal share per stirpes. 

ITEM IV

I appoint my spouse, James Charles, as Personal Representative of this Will, with full power and authority to sell, transfer and convey any and all property, real or personal, which I may own at the time of my death, at such time and place and upon such terms and conditions as my Personal Representative may determine, without necessity of obtaining a court order. If my spouse does not survive me or if he fails to qualify or, if having qualified should die, resign or become incapacitated, then in that event I nominate and appoint Severus Snape as successor Personal Representative of this Will and as trustee of any trusts created by this Will, with all the powers and duties afforded my Personal Representative herein. 

I direct that no Personal Representative or Trustee nominated and appointed by me shall be required to furnish any bond or other security for the faithful performance of his duties, notwithstanding any provision of law to the contrary. 

I direct the custody of my son to the following people, if my spouse, James Charles Potter is unable to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of raising our son, Harrison James Potter.

Guardians:

Sirius Black (Uncle by blood and adoption)  
Severus Snape  
Minerva Mcgonagall

In no way is my son to be placed under the guardianship of, legal or magical, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. My son is not to be placed with my muggle family.

IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have hereunto subscribed my name and affixed my seal at the town of Godric's Hollow, this 12 day of July 1981, in the presence of the subscribing witnesses who I have requested to become attesting witnesses hereto. 

This instrument was, on the date hereof, signed, published and declared by Lily Ann Potter nee Evans, to be her Last Will and Testament, in our presence and in the presence of each of us and we, at the same time, at her request, in her presence and in the presence of each other, have hereunto signed our names and addresses as attesting witnesses. 

Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Albus Dumbledore

"Lucius, why didn't Severus know of this?" Harry was a bit surprised, he could have been raised by Severus and living at Hogwarts all his life.

"I am not sure, and I have a feeling he is going to be very unhappy when he finds out."

"I agree."

"I demand Mr. Dumbledore be arrested for line theft." Lord Mitchell stood up.

"I second that." Lord Everett said.

Harry rose. "I would like to have him answer the questions raised by Harry Potter's death before he is escorted out of here. If Harry Potter hadn't been placed with those muggles against his parents wishes the boy would still be alive." He sat back down and watched everyone as they went nuts, demanding answers to their questions.

"You know how to create chaos don't you?" Lucius smirked. "I wonder how he will get out of this."

"He will use his greater good, protecting Harry during a time of great unrest and last he will say he believed he was doing the right thing and didn't know how bad the muggles were. I was expecting him to walk out of here today, we need to ruin his name before anything can stick to him."

"This is a good start. I am sure we can dig more information on him. We can also save the evidence for later to use against him."

"We can?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Yes, it's part of the laws here, you can be retried for a crime without more evidence if we believe we can get the charges to stick. One reason why bribery is so big in the Wizengamot."

"So he walks today but we can get him later." 

"Yes." He looked at Harry's face and realized the boy liked the idea of ruining the man more. "I am not sure if the line theft will work today."

"I don't think it will. Look at his cronies, they are getting ready to jump to his defense. I am, however, noticing Fudge and Bones want to press him."

"Yes, they do, but they also know how to protect themselves."

The rest of the session went exactly how they thought it would. Dumbledore would walk out of there, the only thing they did agree on was pressing charges on Vernon and Petunia Dursley and having them face charges in Wizengamot. They rose as the session ended and Lucius began to introduce Harry to various people when one said: "here comes the great idiot."

"Lord Peverell, I am Headmaster Dumbledore. I don't believe we have met."

"No we haven't." Harry getting ready to turn around and continue his talk.

"I am wondering if you can arrange to have some time to speak to me." 

"I am available around Yule, no wait, I am going to be staying at a friend's home, how does some time after the New Year?" 

"I am sure you can squeeze a few hours to see me. I am usually at Hogwarts."

"I am aware, and no, I can't. I am working on fixing the mess my heir's accounts are in. I am sure you got the notices of all the funds and items being returned." 

"Lord Peverell, are you sure you want to go this route."

"You don't mean to imply some type of threat are you, I really don't do well with threats." 

"I am not implying anything." Dumbledore remarked, clearly seeing his words weren't making a dent in the man's cold demeanor.

Harry smirked, Lucius knows the boy had phrased it that way for a reason. "I am so glad we agree, I am looking forward to this, after all, I know a lot about you, but you know nothing about me. Most people don't challenge someone until they know more than their name." Harry said it low enough that only those around them can hear it. Those around them are all of the dark faction. 

"You will find you are making an error." Dumbledore replied.

"You are basing that on what? I certainly got what I needed to get done today, including those muggles being charged and tried in front of the Wizengamot. I would say you have made the error. You see, you should never have interfered with my heir. Never should have denied him a safe home." Harry told him. "Chief Warlock Malfoy, I do believe we are done, I don't want to be late for our tea time."

"Of course, Harry, we can head out now." Lucius was trying not let his smirk appear too big at the reminder Harry just delivered to the man. They headed out the doors, leaving behind a shocked and angry Dumbledore. 

"I don't think I ever saw that shade of red on his face." Nott said as they ride the lift up.

"It's going to become a new shade for him." Harry gave them a feral grin.

"I do believe I am going to like you Lord Peverell." Lord Rosier smirked.

"That just made my day." Harry retorted, earning a few grins and smirks from everyone in the lift. 

"Tonight." Lucius told the others, they knew what he meant and nodded their agreement as they stepped out of the lift.

"I need to get back, I will tell Severus what happened. I am not sure if he will be able to escape tonight to join but we will try to be there." Harry told him, at Lucius' nod he disappeared and popped into Severus' pocket. He felt the man pet him as he settled down to take a nap.


	5. Paws and Severus

Severus waited until the last of his students almost ran out of his classroom like normal when he pulled Harry from his robes. He cast some wards up and Harry transformed back into Harry. "How did it go?"

"The muggles will be charged, he walked. Lucius said we can use this later against him. He threatened me afterward, well, he denied it was a threat, but he made it known that I shouldn't go against him, I rose to the challenge."

"Yes, he can be charged again. What else happened? You look like you don't want to tell me something." Severus started to clean up his desk.

"Severus, my parents' Wills were read. Actually, they were my adoptive parents. My original name was Arcturus Regulus Black." Harry watched Severus, saw the man grab his head and let out a moan in pain. Harry touched Severus. "Severus?" Harry pulled out the man's potion pouch and handed him a pain potion.

"Thank you. It seems I had a memory charm on me. Dumbles put it on me and Sirius. You are Reggie's child." Severus looked at Harry closely. "We need to go to the bank."

"You know who my real parents were? I know, I was going to ask if we can go tonight."

"Yes, Regulus Black is one of them, and I am not sure who the other parent was. Reggie died in a raid, and Sirius took you to safety. We were talking, James, Lily, Sirius, and I about what to do. We didn't know who the other parent was. We wanted to take you to the Gringotts and get you tested when, Merlin, I am going to kill that man, he stunned us all and cast the memory charm. I think he forced James and Lily to do the blood adoption."

"That explains his face and why he didn't want the Wills to be read." Harry quietly said. "There is something else you need to know, they left me to you after Sirius. Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbles were the witnesses."

"Lupin is being paid by Dumbles, so he knew all along, leaving just me and Sirius alive who know the truth before now. Sirius was in Azkaban, who knows where he is now, I am under his thumb here." Severus slammed his fist down on his desk. "Merlin, that man is nothing but a lying power-hungry thief."

"Why are you here?" Harry was confused by the idea of Severus remaining here. "I mean you have enough skills to make your own potions and hate teaching."

Severus looked at Harry closely and gave him a sad smile. "I took the job to spy for the Dark Lord. When he disappeared, Dumbles kept me out of Azkaban saying I was his spy and has used that to keep me here."

"You can leave now, you are Lord Prince. We can open one of my houses and live there and you can create like crazy."

"The Dark Lord will return Harry, he will need someone here to watch the old fool. You and he are the only reasons I remained here. I was told to hate you to help keep your fame from affecting you, that was about a year before you came to Hogwarts. It became a habit by the time you were actually a student. While you are correct in that I hate teaching. It's not teaching in of itself, it's seeing so many children like Ron Weasley, who could care less about their studies and then we have the extreme opposite in Hermione Granger, her attitude discourages others from wanting to learn. She likes to be right and called on, even when she isn't, she gives the answers, so other students don't bother. They know she will do the work and give them the answer before they would be able to respond. So we will wait for him to return and go from there."

"Can we torment him in the meantime? I can do it in the Wizengamot with Lucius' help and we can do it here at Hogwarts. I mean like do pranks on his little minions, I am sure Paws can get Mrs. Norris to help leave dead things at his office door. Oh, all the animals can start doing it. I know I can flash into his office, Fawkes has been a great help." Harry started getting excited by this idea.

"Fawkes?"

"Fawkes can't betray him, but he does help. He is the one who helped me get the elves from telling Dumbles I am here. Not that he has used the elves to find me as of yet." Harry stated. "I wonder why?"

"Like most wizards, it most likely hasn't occurred to him. However, we also need to talk about your education." Severus looked at Harry and saw a bit of disappointment in his face. "Yes, we can torment him." He watched the smile appear on Harry's face.

"Can't you and Lucius teach me? Lucius said he would help me with Wizengamot."

"I can, but we might need others to help in other areas. Lucius might know a few of the Dark Lord's followers who can help."

"Oh, reminds me, there is a meeting tonight, I can bring us if you want to go." Harry leaned back in his chair. "The bank can wait until tomorrow if you want to go."

"I think they are both important, but the bank can wait until tomorrow." Severus knew tonight would forge their new plans and goals. "I wonder if he is going to call me into his office to talk about the Wills and seats?"

"He might. It will be in the papers tonight or tomorrow the latest." 

"Paws." Severus removed the wards as Harry changed back into Paws and sat on Severus' desk. Severus pulled out an essay and started to read as the classroom door was opened and in walked the Criminal Fashion Mishap wearing a purple robe with dancing brooms in neon yellow. "Albus."

"Ah Severus, I was wondering if I can have a word with you." Dumbles continued into the room. 

"Which word?" Severus looked up at him, he was working hard on keeping his anger from exploding. "Here or in my office?" He finally asked, knowing the man was waiting for him to ask.

"May we head to your quarters? I believe it would be better." Dumbles tried to pet Paws, who ducked and walked over to Severus for the man to pick him up. "Does he walk anywhere?" He watched Severus pick up Harry. 

"Not if he can help it." Severus replied as he carried Harry to his quarters. Paws started meowing at Severus as they walk. 

"What is he saying?" 

"I have no idea, I failed cat." Severus ran a hand over the top of Harry's furry head and felt Harry butt his hand when Severus stopped. "Pushy cat." Severus muttered to Harry. When they entered Severus' chambers, Severus sat down in his chair, indicating for Dumbles to take the couch. "I am sure you haven't ventured to the dungeons to talk about Paws?" 

"No. I am not sure how to talk about this but you see, my boy, today during Wizengamot, the Potters' Wills were read. I am not sure how much will be published but I wanted to talk to you about them." Dumbledore paused, looked at Severus. 

"This is important to me in what way? You know James and I hate each other." The removal of the memory charms showed that was a lie, they had become friends after Hogwarts because of Lily. Severus had spent many hours over there talking to Sirius and James.

"As you know, I put Harry with his relatives for his safety. I am sure you remember what it was like after Tom disappeared. The chaos amidst the fear of retribution from Death Eaters."

"I am aware of exactly how it was, I was in Azkaban for a few months until you informed everyone I was your spy." Severus reminded the man. He could feel Harry rubbing his face over his hands. Severus began to pet Harry, more out of habit now.

"Yes, my boy, I remember. The reason why we are talking about the Wills is that I need to let you know that you were listed as one of Harry's guardians, I was one of the witnesses to the Wills."

"Let me get this right, you knew I was to get the boy and you put him with abusive muggles instead of allowing me to have him?" Severus knew the anger was clear in his voice.

"I only did it to protect the boy, I didn't know they would abuse the boy. I wanted to protect him and it was for the greater good."

"Yes, well, your greater good cost him his life, and maybe the magical world." Severus snapped at him. "You heard them when you dragged me to their home when I began this search for Potter. You heard what they did to him, you knew what he was going through and you did nothing but return him there. Albus, they pushed him out of a moving car." Snape was trying not to scream at the man.

"I honestly thought it was for the best."

"How? Tell me how you thought it was for the best. Tell me." Snape demanded.

Dumbledore looked down for a few minutes. "I did it for the greater good, my boy."

Severus knew the man was acting, his posture doesn't reflect one of someone who was sorry, yes, his head was bowed but the rest of the man doesn't reflect that. His shoulders were pulled back and square, his back was straight, his posture showed the man was just going through the motions. "The greater good or did you just not want me to raise him?"

"My boy, you know that isn't true." Dumbledore said the words but his face shows he didn't believe those words.

"My boy, we need-" Dumbledore started to say and stopped when he saw Severus' wand pointing at him.

"Get out, now, get out or I won't be responsible for what happens to you." He knew he was about to kill the man if he stayed longer. He saw Harry on the floor looking up at them. He had dropped Harry by accident when he pulled his wand out and stood up.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I just have my wand pointed at you for you to admire it." Severus was trying to keep his temper, "NOW GET OUT." Severus yelled. 

Dumbledore finally left his quarters and Severus sank down into his chair. He felt Harry put up some wards and change back, he was being held by Harry as he realized there are tears in his eyes. Severus pulled away after a few minutes. "He has no remorse for what he has done."

"No, I am wondering what he was trying to do here tonight?" 

"He was trying to control the situation. I expect him to make some kind of effort tomorrow to make me feel better about what he did. He is going to make me listen to a long lecture and make some kind of peace offering. I wonder how Minerva is going to react."

"She was listed too." 

"She is going to kill the man. She told him a few times they were the worst sort of muggles. I never knew what she meant until he dragged me to their house. Nasty muggles, they give muggles a bad name. Wait, why wasn't there ever any muggles that reported it? Why weren't the muggle police involved before this?"

"I know I told a teacher, but it was brushed aside. I had a new teacher a few days later." 

Severus groaned. "He covered it up."

"Can we use that?"

"I am sure it will come out during their trial and Lucius will use it. We just have to make sure he knows about it and can set up the questions to reveal it." He was going to make sure they used it.

"We can do that?"

"Yes, as Chief Warlock, he can add questions to be asked."

"I have so much to learn." Harry muttered. 

"We will teach you." Severus reassured him.


	6. Death Eaters and Banking

Harry, Severus, and Lucius sat at the head of the table, Lucius was giving Harry a quick overview of the Wizengamot inner workings. They wanted to be able to get the dark in line with what needed to be done. They worked out their plan and had their basic layout as everyone arrived.

Lucius opened the meeting. "Many of you witnessed the change in Wizengamot today, there will be many more changes coming. We will be requiring your support. We will discuss what will be done and how it will be done. Our goals remain the same."

"Support for what?" Rowle looked around the room and knew not everyone was in the Wizengamot and wondered what kind of support they were looking for.

Harry smirked. "Why for the changes that we will be doing. Yes, some of you aren't in the Wizengamot, however, you are in positions to influence people. We are going to start to use this and we are going to start pushing Dumbledore out. We are going to start with getting rid of the restrictions Dumblechuck and his most fowl have done. On Friday I will be submitting the revoking of seats due to the illegal use of my heirs' seats. I have already claimed them, we just need to do the revoking to remove all of Dumbledore work. When I do that, Lucius will submit the request to review the last twelve years of laws for review."

"Most of the laws seem harmless by themselves, but mixed with some of the others have created a nice mess we are aiming to clean up." Lucius stated. "I am sure some of you saw Dumbledore and Lord Peverell interaction. Dumbledore is going to try to stop this."

"What laws are you looking to strike down?" Arecto Carrow questioned Harry. She glanced to Severus but returned her attention to Harry.

"I want to remove the bans on creatures, I want to reinstate the classes Dumbledore removed but the biggest one, and we will need everyone to work on this, I want the return of the Dark Arts classes and stop our holidays and rituals from being banned." Harry heard the gasps at that. "I will be pulling an alliance vote for it."

Someone laughed. "You? You think you have enough sway to do that?" 

"Yes, me. I am Lord Haron Augustus Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Potter-Black." Harry replied. "My name alone will force the changes." Harry was glad Lucius and Severus had spent the time before the meeting talking about how they could do this, and how to use Harry's name to the fullest.

"You will pull the light votes, they will have to vote for it, they will have no choice. It's an old law and it's nothing Dumbledore can do about it, he will have to vote for the Dark Arts class to be returned, since his alliance is under Gryffindor. He will be forced to do the same with the laws." Rookwood informed everyone as he and most of the others were trying to recover from their shock.

"We want you to get anyone in your alliances to be ready to vote our way." Lucius explained. "The next few weeks will be busy with the new changes and fighting Dumbledore off. Dumbledore won't take this lying down."

"Doesn't he have two alliances under Lord Peverell's name?" Evans asked. "We might need to check his voting record."

Harry looked at Lucius and Severus. "Two?" Lucius gave him a quick smirk, he forgot about that, but before he could reply they heard a new voice answer.

"Dumbledore was voting the Potter and Black seats, that created an alliance, even though he was doing so illegally. He set up that alliance and voted that way, therefore he has the Gryffindor and Potter-Black alliance that he will have to vote our way." Macnair stated. 

"Wait, how is he even still in the Wizengamot? Dumbledore's name doesn't have a seat." Severus asked. "He lost my seats, so what seats does he have left?"

Lucius grinned. "He doesn't, we can remove him totally tomorrow. Antonin, give the story to Rita, I am sure she will enjoy it, tell her to be in the Wizengamot on Friday. I want the story out Saturday morning."

All the death eaters grinned, this was going to be interesting. They spent the next hour discussing the laws and what it would mean for them.

________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Thursday to be exact, Severus and Harry went to the bank before Severus was going to be required to attend breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry looked at Severus. "I hope he hasn't created more issues."

Severus nodded his agreement and they headed in. They went directly to Rocksplitter's office and knocked on the door. A surprised goblin greeted them. "I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon. Come in."

They sat down in his office and Harry inhaled and slowly exhaled. "Yesterday my parents Wills were read in the Wizengamot. It turns out I was adopted, is there a way to find out who my parents were?"

"It had to be a blood adoption, and yes, there is a potion that will reveal who are your true parents. It will remove any blocks, blood glamours and anything else placed on a person. I must warn you, it is painful."

"I need the potion." Harry told him. "I want to find out who my real parents are and I want to know what I truly look like."

Rocksplitter left the office and returned a few minutes later with another goblin. "This is Healer Gins. She is here to monitor the potion and your reactions."

"How bad is this potion?" Severus asked. If the goblins thought they needed it to be monitored, it had to be very powerful and painful.

"It's the Magical Purging Potion." Healer Gins answered as she passed the vial to Severus to inspect the potion.

Severus almost let his mask slip. This potion was going to remove any and all foreign magic from Harry. He knew it was going to be painful since it was a blood glamour. "It's still up to you Harry." 

Harry held out his hand and Rocksplitter transformed the chair into a couch. "It will be better if you are laying down."

Harry removed the cork from the vial and swallowed the potion. The two goblins and Severus watched as the next hour Harry's body twisted and arched into different positions as the potion did its painful job. Healer Gins kept a monitoring charm on Harry the whole time.

When it was finally over, Harry opened his eyes. Severus gasped they were now a deep, almost black in color. He noticed a lot of changes in Harry. Harry's hair was longer, wavy not a messy mop anymore. His skin was slightly darker, he was also taller, but not as skinny, he looked a bit more like Reggie and Sirius now. He noticed Harry was opening and closing his eyes, Severus frowned for a few seconds, plunked the glasses off of Harry's face. 

"I can see." Harry's voice carrying the shock of this news.

"You also don't look like you anymore." Severus conjured a mirror and passed it to Harry. Harry looked surprised by his new appearance but also happy. He morphed a few times to make sure he still had the gift.

"We just need you now to give us three drops of drop into this vial and we can do a first generation genealogy test." Rocksplitter passed a vial over to Harry.

Harry pricked his finger and dropped the required blood into the vial. Rocksplitter placed a piece of charmed parchment on the desk in front of Harry. "Pour it out on the parchment please." 

Harry poured it out and glanced down and they all waited to see what it would reveal. 

Harrison James Potter-Black-Malfoy-Peverell

Father: Lucian Marcus Malfoy (deceased)  
Father: Regulus Arcturus Black (deceased)

Harry looked at Severus. "How?"

"Lucian was killed during a raid on his home, about six months before the Potter's were killed. Dumbledore lead the raid. He must have taken you, I wonder what happened to the real Harry Potter."

"I believe I can answer that." A new voice stated. They all turned and saw an elder goblin enter the office. "I am answering an alert that was placed on Regulus Arcturus Black's name. My name is Elder Winhook." He took a seat and pulled out a file.

"Pleasure to meet you. You know what happened?" Harry asked.

"Yes. When you were adopted James and Lily Potter placed an alert on the Regulus Arcturus Black's name for a genealogy test. They informed us that they never had a child and Dumbledore placed you there. Now from what we have placed together, James and Lily Potter had a memory charm placed on them when they had done the blood adoption. They truly believed you were their child. Lily Potter had come to get a genealogy test trying to prove a theory about Muggle-born wizards. She took the same potion you just did and it broke the charm. We had to do a purging ritual on James." He paused and handed them the results. "As you can see, Lily Potter was from a squib line of the Slytherin branch. They began to research how you came into their possession and found that a few months before, Dumbledore led a raid on Malfoy House, they believed Dumbledore took you out of there and killed Lucian and Regulus."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as this news was processed. "Can we prove that?" Severus looked at Harry. "Lucian was Lucius' twin brother. He was younger by about an hour. Lucius is going to be very happy to hear this news."

"Sadly no, all we can confirm is Lord Peverell's heritage. Now, unless we find the people he took on the raid, we may never know for sure."

"He most likely used a memory charm on them." Harry turned and faced Severus. "He is going to pay for this."

Severus nodded his agreement. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Just the accounts of Lucian and Regulus will now be under Lord Peverell's name." Rocksplitter informed them. "I do wish we had done more during your last visit. The blood adoption and blood glamours, however, only show up using this test. I believe that is why Albus Dumbledore used them."

Severus began to think. "Can you check a prophecy for us?"

"We can. Do you have a date or even the words of this prophecy you wish to check?" Rocksplitter asked.

"Yes, it was given in February of 1981, by Sybill Trelawney in the Hog's Head Pub." Severus informed them.

The goblins exchanged a quick look. "She is not a seer. We have looked into her a few times, she has claimed to spoken many prophecies, however, a true seer never knows of their prophecies."

"So Dumbledore set up a fake prophecy and created Harry Potter to fill it in? He had to know Regulus was pregnant and so was Alice Longbottom. He must have done something to realize how average Neville Longbottom is." Severus replied.

"I don't think that is it. He took a son of a dark family, placed them with a known light family, knowing he was born at the end of July the same as another light child. I bet he didn't want to lose a light child but doesn't mind setting up a son of a dark family to die." 

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, he wouldn't mind a son of a dark family being used like that."

Again, silence reigned until Harry stood up. "Come, we need to inform Lucius of his news." He looked at Rocksplitter. "If I have problems later, could Lucius claim guardianship of me?"

"Yes, he is your closest relative. If you wish for this, Lord Malfoy and you just need to sign some paperwork." 

"Thank you, all of you." Harry was tired and wanted to head back to Hogwarts. "Severus we need to return to Hogwarts."

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Harry didn't want to speak to Lucius as of yet, only attended Friday's Wizengamot session to see the old coot ousted, while Dumbledore wasn't in attendance. Now it was Saturday morning and Paws and Severus were eating breakfast they glance up at the Ministry owl dropping the official parchment off. They watched Dumbledore's face as he went pale and then furious as he read the massive. He was shaking in his anger, they knew he was going to be furious as the mail owls dropped the Daily Prophet onto the tables. Paws meowed at Severus, they could see Dumbledore was furious about missing yesterday's session. 

DUMBLEDORE OUSTED FROM WIZENAGMOT, USED SEATS ILLEGALLY

By Rita Skeeter

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has lost his position as Chief Warlock Wednesday to Lucius Malfoy. Now we were all wondering how he lost. Well, my readers, I am here to tell you, Albus Dumbledore lost his position because the seats he was using belong to the Potter, Black, and Prince families. Dumbledore was using those seats illegally. They were never assigned to him nor did he have the legal right to use them.

I must first explain a few things. It seems when James and Lily Potter were killed, James was only the heir, he wasn't the Lord. James Potter never claimed the Lordship, so we really aren't sure who the Lord was at the time. When Harry Potter was killed by his own relatives the Lordship was revealed to belong to Lord Haron Augustus Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Potter-Black, short form is listed as Lord Harry Peverell.

If you are wondering how the Prince Lordship got involved, well, I did some digging and found out that during a closed session Albus Dumbledore took control of the Prince Lordship by lying and claiming that Severus Snape was under his guardianship due to probation. I know you are asking why was he on probation? How come we are only hearing about this now? 

Severus Snape was never put on probation. Albus Dumbledore, again, illegal took control of that seat and was using it to pass laws. We never heard of this probation or guardianship was because it was an illegal closed session. The session didn't have the legal number of members to qualify as a legal closed session. Albus Dumbledore submitted falsified papers to the goblins to gain control.

I know you are wondering, my wonderful readers, what this means. It means all the laws that have been passed or veto'ed during the past twelve years are now under review. Dumbledore, for the past twelve years, has been knowingly passing laws illegally. The new Chief Warlock on Friday submitted the request and over the next few weeks, all the laws and bills will be under review. 

Here comes even a twisted piece of news for you, my readers, it seems Albus Dumbledore has no seats and no right to be on the Wizengamot. That is right my readers, he has no seats and yes, he used those illegal seats to stay on Wizengamot, creating this current crisis of our laws. 

The crises with the current laws will also create an issue regarding inmates in Azkaban, as if a law is struck down as illegal or a bill is now passed as a law, trials will have to be reopened and reviewed to see if the inmates are still guilty of their crimes. This could cost our Ministry millions of galleons in restitution and the hours of work that will now have to be processed in order to fix this mess created by the illegal use of those seats.

Another area that will be opened to changes is Hogwarts and its classes. Yes, everyone, you read that correctly. Headmaster Dumbledore illegally made changes to Hogwarts and its classes, so we will have to see what changes will be forthcoming in the coming weeks.

The question I am sure we are all asking is how could this have happened? Why isn't Albus Dumbledore being charged with anything? Will he be charged? Why has it taken this long to find this information out? 

I can answer that last question for you. The only reason we found out was the death of Harry Potter. Now, this leads to more questions. Did the Headmaster put Potter with his relatives to gain control over those seats, as Harry Potter never claimed his heir ring? He actually is only listed as visiting Gringotts twice, both times someone else had possession of his key, yes, just key. Albus Dumbledore kept the keys hidden from their rightful owners.

We must wonder now, what else has Headmaster Dumbledore done?

Severus watched as the staff and students looked shocked. Dumbledore raised his wand and banished all the newspapers. "Get to your common rooms." Dumbledore stated but everyone remained seated as he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Severus picked up Paws and headed to their quarters. He put up wards and grinned. "I don't recall ever seeing him that angry."

"I am sure we can keep it up." Harry grinned. "I am going to have to head over to Lucius' later, I want to let him know what we discovered. I didn't tell him yesterday when I saw him. I got afraid."

"Why did you get afraid?" Severus asked as he sat down in his favorite chair.

"I think you know why." Harry stood in front of the fireplace. "What if he doesn't want me?"

"I don't think that will happen. I know Lucius will be very happy to have you as his nephew. If he didn't have Narcissa and Draco at the time, I think losing his brother and you would have killed him. I know he took his anger out on some Order members during a confrontation shortly after Lucian's death." Severus got up and pulled Harry into a hug. "Harry, he really will be thrilled."

Harry peered up at him. "Who knew so much would change in just a few days."

Severus let him go. "Go and talk to him, I will be brewing some potions. Trust me."

Harry popped away and Severus headed to his lab. He briefly wondered what the Dark Lord would think of all this information when he learned of it.


	7. Family

Harry slowly walked towards Lucius' office. He knew the man knew he had arrived, the wards would have told him. Harry stared at the parchment in his hand as he stood outside of Lucius' study door. He finally got the nerve to knock. "Come in, Harry." 

Harry entered the office and walked towards Lucius' desk. He didn't even sit down, he just handed the parchment to Lucius. He watched Lucius read it and look up at him and back down to the parchment. Before he knew he, he was in Lucius' arms being hugged. 

"You're Marcus Aurelius, Lucian named you that after the original Marcus Aurelius. He was Caesar Marcvs Avrelivs Antoninvs Avgvstvs, born April 26, 121 AD in Rome. He was the adopted son and son-in-law and heir of Antoninus Pius. He was considered the co-emperor with Lucius Verus until 169 AD. He reigned from March 7, 161 AD to March 17, 180 AD, when he died of natural causes, he ruled for 19 years. Lucian admired the man, as he was the last of the Five Good Emperors, and is also considered one of the most important Stoic philosophers." 

Lucius finally released Harry. "I apologize, you didn't need the history lesson. Lucian would tell everyone that when he told them your name. He was so happy and proud of you. Reggie would just hold you and let Lucian recite the history lesson." He returned, regaining his composure, to his seat. "I can't tell you how many time I heard him give that speech. Reggie and Lucian were so happy to have you. They wouldn't let you out of their sight. They took you everywhere with them."

Harry gave a small smile. "So you are fine with me being your nephew?" He had been so nervous about this. Lucius and him really only had a tentative friendship, and he knew the man was ruthless at times.

"Oh Harry, I am more than fine, I am ecstatic with the news. You have no idea how long I looked for you, hoping you were alive. I should have realized that since Dumbledore led the raid that he had something planned." Lucius wanted to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore and his meddling and greater good crap. The man wanted to the magical world to be how he viewed it, and forget anyone who didn't fit into that neat little mold he created.

"We will make him pay. James and Lily were memory charmed, so was Severus and Sirius. They all believed I was really Harry Potter. It broke on Severus when we were talking about the Wills. We think that is why Sirius was left in Azkaban. We think Lupin knew."

"He had to have known, being a werewolf he would have smelled that you didn't belong to them. Your scent would have been Lucian and Reggie's. What happened at the bank?"

Harry quickly went through everything that happened at the bank and told him about how Dumbledore tried to work his grandfatherly magic on Severus. "I would have loved to seen his face when Severus told him to get out."

"It was funny. Severus pulled his wand out and Dumbledore said "are you threatening me", Severus response was great. "No, I just have my wand pointed at you for you to admire it." I didn't get to see his face because I was dumped on the floor but that old coot wasn't expecting that reaction."

Lucius was still grinning as Harry finally sat down. "Harry, I need to go to the bank and release the vaults of Lucian and Reggie for you. There are photos, letters and everything else we could save from the raid. The Manor is just down this lane. It's been empty but the house elves have been taking care of it. There is a lot we need to talk about, but we can do it slowly and over a period of time. The Manor, you do need to visit it."

"Can you take me there?" Harry asked, quietly. He wasn't sure how he felt about knowing that Dumbledore took him from his family and dumped with the Dursleys. He had to do it for a reason. He wondered if it was all for that prophesy and power. Dumbledore ruined many lives in trying to make that prophesy come true.

Lucius looked at Harry closely. "Harry, I want you to know that you are family. I will protect you. If I had known I would have removed you from those muggles as soon as I knew."

Harry looked down for a brief minute and finally gave Lucius a smile. "I believe you. You were willing to help me as Harry Potter, so I know you would have done it for me if you knew I was your nephew."

"You can call me Uncle Lucius. I will let Draco and Narcissa know and I will explain about the new you. I know you and Draco have had a rivalry going, but I am hoping it will end."

"I never wanted it, it was part of the image." Harry responded. "Draco actually really never bothered me, my cousin is worse."

Lucius sighed. "Now you have family around you that cares. Severus is included in that. The Death Eaters will protect you. Bella, Merlin, Bella, she was crushed when you disappeared, I think it made her sink into her insanity even more."

"Do you think she will be fine with me?" Harry was trying not to show how worried he was about Bella. The woman was devoted to the Dark Lord and wanted him dead.

"Why wouldn't I be fine with my cousin? Reggie had you calling me Auntie Bella." Bella asked. 

Harry and Lucius were surprised to see Bella and Narcissa in the doorway. "We heard." Narcissa said. "I am going to ask Severus for that memory. I want to see Dumbledore's face." Narcissa moved into the room and took a seat on the couch in Lucius' office.

Bella skipped into the room. "My little Marcus has returned. We will make sure the old jackass pays for taking you. I want that wolf to be a rug." She told them, as she pulled Harry into a hug. "You look like Reggie. You did as a baby too. The Black blood is strong in you."

"That is what Severus said." Harry replied, trying not to fight the hug. "Are you really fine with me, I mean I was Harry Potter."

"Not really you weren't. You are a Black and a Malfoy." Narcissa stated. "You are family. Family is very important. Blood means everything, and I don't mean in regards to that propaganda that the light likes to toss around about us." 

Harry relaxed in the hold the Bella still had on him and found comfort for the first time he could remember in having a family. He now had aunts, uncles, and cousins. He had a real family that wanted him. A family he knew would protect him.

"He is a true Black too." Lucius grinned. "Show them."

Harry removed himself from Bella's arms and morphed into Lord Peverell. "You, you, you are a Metamorphmagi, you got the Black gift." Narcissa finally managed to say. "That is what Reggie meant. Shortly before you disappeared, Reggie said he had something to show us."

"That was you at the meeting, you are going to take out the old fool. Rod told me about you and show me the memory." Bella laughed and started to sing:

"Ding Dong! The Coot will be dead. Which old Coot? The only old Coot!  
Ding Dong! The Coot will be dead.  
Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Coot will be dead. He's going to go where the dead go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Coot will be dead!

(The Wicked Witch Song from the Wizard of Oz--I changed some of the words to reflect Dumbledore.)

"Someone is happy." Harry commented as they watched Bella dance and sing.

"She hates that old fool, ever since he raided Lucian and Reggie. Killing them, they like to say they killed them in self-defense, but they raided the house if anything Reggie and Lucian were defending themselves and you." Lucius explained. "The ones on the raid were all Order members in the Aurors."

Harry touched Lucius. "I understand." Harry honestly did understand. He was told that the Dark Lord attacked James and Lily and they defended themselves, while when Dumbledore did it, it was self-defense when they killed Lucian and Reggie. Dumbledore was in charge and he made the rules, to bad for him the rules were being changed. "I need to head back. I don't want anyone to wonder where Paws is."

"Paws?" Narcissa asked.

"Long story, which I am sure Uncle Lucius can explain." Harry gave Lucius a quick hug and started to head out, only to be joined by Bella.

"Come on little cousin. I will walk with you, you do promise to return?" Bella asked as they headed out of the study and to the foyer.

"Yes, Auntie Bella I will. Now that I found family, I am not letting them go."

"Good boy." Bella said and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "When you come again, I will tell you stories about your parents."

"I would appreciate that." Harry told her. When they reached the floo, Harry gave the crazy woman a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Bella, I thought for sure you would have hexed or cursed me first."

"I was about to, but I heard when Lucius called you Marcus." Bella explained. "I used to hold you for hours. You loved to play with my hair." She told him. "I would sing to you. I used to sing:

When we awaken to the morning light it’s quiet time.  
I realize we’re so lucky, we’re heaven blessed.  
You came into my life at such a lonely time,  
now I’m satisfied.

Harry joined her, he remembered the song, it was a song he had sung to himself numerous times at the Dursleys. They continued singing.

When you come home in the afternoon I feel quiet time.  
It’s a pleasure for me, oh it comes so naturally releasing  
all my love, my love, my love. Oh you came in my life at  
such a lonely time and now I’m satisfied

Moonlight, sunshine quiet time, quiet time  
Rainy days a million ways quiet time, quiet time  
Your time is any time, quiet time, quiet time

When you’re around, be around, stay around  
Be around, stay around, be around stay around  
stay around ahhhhhh..

Oh it’s quiet time  
ooh ooh  
Oh it’s quiet time  
ooh ooh  
Oh it’s quiet time  
ooh ooh  
Oh its quiet time  
ooh ooh  
it’s quiet time oh oh oh oh oh  
oooooooh

Moonlight, sunshine, quiet time, quiet time  
Rainy days a million ways quiet time, quiet time  
Your time is any time quiet time, quiet time 

(Song is Quiet Time by Aretha Franklin)

 

Bella pulled him close. "I will give you the world if you ask." 

Harry smiled up at her. "I remembered that song, I used to sing it to myself."

Bella started to tear up but pushed him towards the floo. "Go, be careful. I expect you to take lessons from me."

Lucius had come into the foyer. "I believe Bella you will be surprised by our nephew. Go and put Severus' mind at ease."

"I will see you later." Harry went to his kitten form and flashed away. He missed the surprised look on Bella's face.


	8. The Year Passes So Slowly

They spent the rest of the month working on the reviewing of the laws and watching Dumbledore having a fit each time Rita reported a major change in the laws. Severus and Harry also noticed very few of the Professors or students were actually speaking to the old fashion mistake. They also noticed how isolated Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had become. No one was speaking to them. They had tried to justify stealing from Harry but everyone didn't find the reasons justifiable. Many would actually prank them or glare at them if they spoke to anyone. Slytherin House was especially hard in regards to the Weasley family. 

Paws was sitting at the staff table eating his breakfast and watching Dumbledore reading another bit of news about the classes being returned. "Albus, tell me this isn't true? You canceled these classes?" Minerva asked, holding up the paper.

"They needed to be canceled." Dumbledore said. "They were either dark or budget restraints."

"Poppycock." Poppy stated, Dumbledore glared at her.

"I remember these classes and I know our budget, that is a bunch of bunk." Minerva added. "You had no reason to cancel them."

"It doesn't matter, now, they are being added to our next school year." Dumbledore said, hoping to end the matter.

"Yes, I am aware, I have been asked to find the professors." Minerva snapped. 

Before Dumbledore could respond, he got hit on the head with a missive as an owl flew over him. He picked it up, reading it, his magic suddenly started breaking glasses. "Albus, get control of yourself." Minerva started to fix the broken glasses as Severus dried off a wet kitten who was hissing.

"Paws, stay still and I will have you dry in a minute." Severus ordered him. He pulled the towel away and sees blood. "Paws?"

Paws meowed at him. "He is cut on his back and stomach." Minerva informed Severus. 

Severus glared at Dumbledore. "Get control of yourself before you hurt a student." 

"To late." Poppy said as she stood up, seeing a small group of students who had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting at the table in front of Dumbledore. "I am going to need to remove the glass, come on, let's head up to the Infirmary."

Severus went to pick up Paws, but he howled at him. Severus pulled his hand away. "Paws has glass in him too." Severus looked at Paws who is standing still looking pitiful. He used the towel he was drying Paws with to wrap the kitten up. "Come on furball, let's get the glass removed."

Together Poppy, Severus, who was carrying Paws, lead a small group of students out of the hall.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Draco is at the door." Severus said as he heard a knock.

Harry looked up from the books he was studying. "He is early. I thought he said seven, he was going to come and play chess while you did the detention."

"He is never early." Severus commented and waved his wand, allowing Draco to enter. 

Draco entered their living area. "Good you are still here. We got a problem." He took a seat on the couch.

"What happened?" Severus placed his bookmark in his book, closing it.

"Granger and the Weasley were in the library with Lupin, they were speaking about find a rat name Pettigrew and seeing Sirius Black in the Forest."

Harry glanced to Severus. "They want to get the Black seats back, if he gets control of them, he will allow Dumbledore to use his seats."

"Even if we get to him first he will follow Lupin and Dumbledore. Especially since he let him off of attempted murder."

"Even if you show Black that he killed Reggie?" Draco asked. 

"Yes, Black is Lupin's mate. Lupin is with Dumbledore. He is here for Lupin and to see if he can learn the truth, of course, it will be Dumbledore's version of the truth. You remember the stories your Aunt Bella and Mother told about Black and how he viewed his family."

"He hates anything dark." Draco looked at Harry, who seemed to be thinking.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

"You said he had a memory charm on him, what if he actually didn't? You said so yourself that he would believe anything Dumbledore said. He is Lupin's mate. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually viewed the adoption as a good thing, don't get me wrong I don't think he wanted his brother killed, but if Dumbledore presented it in the right light, Black might have been fine with it. He might have blamed my parents' deaths on the Dark Lord." 

Severus thought for a few minutes, trying to remember clearly what happened that night. He remembered Dumbledore coming in and stunning them all, wait, he didn't stun Lupin, so there had to be individual stunners, not a group one. "I think you are right. I don't believe they actually knew the whole story. I am not sure about who he blamed but I wouldn't be surprised if he did blame Reggie's death on the Dark Lord. He knew Reggie was a Death Eater."

"I don't think Black knows the truth. I think he is going to believe Lupin and Dumbledore. We know how the Daily Prophet is viewed." Harry answered. 

"I can write to Father and let him know what I heard." Draco said. 

"I can just take you there later." Harry replied. "Actually, all of us should meet."

"This weekend? I can say I am taking Draco out to get potion ingredients, he knows I do that." Severus asked.

Harry nodded as Draco said: "He won't be finding Black to soon, they aren't really sure where Pettigrew is either."

"I want to know how they know that rat is alive." Severus asked.

"What happened that night with Black?" Harry asked.

Severus and Draco filled Harry in on the story. "That doesn't make any sense." Harry said at the end.

"What doesn't?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't know a lot of spells but what type of spell destroys someone so completely as to only leave a finger yet doesn't destroy the muggles around him. I know they died, but there weren't in pieces, correct?" Harry asked.

"You are correct, and I think you are onto something." Severus froze. "Of course, Lupin here, after Black escaped. He was counting on your returning, having you and Lupin get close and having all of you freeing Black allowing you to feel connected to the Potters and having Black and Lupin being viewed as your godfathers." Severus paused. "It would also explain why he was on the train."

"What about the dementors?" Draco asked.

"That would be something Fudge would do, he can't be seen as to not do something with an escape like Black did." Severus responded. 

"Granger, I think as a time turner." Draco added. "She just shows up in class, one minute she isn't there, the next she is sitting down next to Weasley or in Runes." 

"That explains Minerva's comment." Severus sighed. "I heard her tell Granger to not abuse the privilege." Severus looked at Harry. "We might ask Lucius this, but when James saved my life from Black's prank, Lupin was saved by Dumbledore not revealing anything and forcing me not to go to the Ministry. Now I am wondering if Lupin views Dumbledore as his Alpha, and Black views Lupin as his Alpha because they were in a relationship. It was another reason Black hated his family."

"That would make sense." Draco commented. "Lupin does everything Dumbledore asks of him, so does Black."

"Well, until we figure out what to do, I am not going to worry about Black. We can mention it to Lucius and see if he can get more information. I will see if I can find out from Fawkes anything but he said that Dumbledore has mostly been having hissy fits in his office." Harry commented. 

"I agree. Let me go and get this detention over with. I will be back after ten. Don't get into trouble." Severus warned.

"Who us?" Harry and Draco sent him grins.

"Yes, you two, if you do something, make sure you don't get caught." Severus looked at Harry, who gave him an innocent look. "Never mind, a force of habit."

As soon as Severus left, Draco looked at Harry. "So what do you have planned?"

"Draco, Draco, what makes you think I have anything planned?"

"Please, you have something planned." Draco responded.

"Remember how Auntie Bella mentioned a few pranks that the Marauders had done to Severus?"

"Yes, some of them were very mean." Draco replied. "You are going to do one to Lupin?"

"Actually, I am going to do the same one to our little thieves at the same time." Harry answered. "I was thinking they liked to dress Severus up in those dresses, how about they find out what they feel like, in all the house colors and icons on them."

"So they will look like the fashion blunder at the same time. Nice."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus had Paws in his pocket and was walking towards his office when he saw Dumbledore heading towards him. They had two more weeks before the Yule holiday started. Severus stopped walking as he knew the old fool would follow him until he got what he wanted. "Severus, may I have a word with you?"

"Which word? I believe you just had eight with me." Severus still hadn't forgiven the old coot for his actions and knew no one really had. He was barely hanging onto his political career, and Hogwarts.

"My boy, I know you are still upset with me, but surely we can speak civilly."

"That was." Severus answered. "What do you want?" Paw peeked his head out of his robe pocket and hissed at Dumbledore. 

"I see he is still upset with me." When he got no answer Dumbledore continued. "I noticed you were leaving for the holiday, and I was wondering why?"

"I am leaving for the holiday because I need to gather some ingredients, I am also due at Malfoy Manor for the yearly Yule party and I need to get some research done."

Dumbledore cast a Muffilio. "I was wondering if you could check out something for me. I would like some information on Lord Harry Peverell."

"I don't know the man." Severus glared at him. He could see Paws was also glaring at the old goat.

"Lucius does and I am expecting the man to be at Malfoy Manor and was hoping you could provide me with information regarding him."

Severus was still glaring at him, most would have been bothered by it, but he realized the old fart could care less. "Why?"

"I need to find a way to get the man to see the light. We need to be ready for when Tom returns and since I no longer have any seats in the Wizengamot, I am hoping to get the man to align with me. I could also use your seats."

"No, you aren't getting my seats. I already informed you of that. I wasn't happy to hear what you did. You are lucky I didn't resign." Severus reigned in his temper. "I am not going to guarantee any information concerning Lord Peverell, but if I find anything interesting I will let you know."

"Very good, my boy. I do appreciate it. I do wish you would reconsider your seat assignments."

"No, you aren't getting control over them and how they are voted is private." Severus sneered. He was getting annoyed. "If you keep asking I will resign and you can find another spy." Severus stormed off. Once in his quarters, Paws turned into Harry.

"So, he wants dirt." Harry muttered.

"I have a feeling you and your uncle will provide some very interesting dirt for me to share with him."

Harry grinned.


	9. Working Overtime

Everyone was sitting down and enjoying their Yule dinner when the wards alerted Lucius something was happening. "Aurors are at the gate, trying to get in." He said as he stood up, he winced as another attack on his wards. Since it was a family dinner, Harry was looking like Harry. He quickly shifted into Paws. Narcissa banished his table setting as Lucius and her left the room. Narcissa to firecall their barrister. "I will use the floo by the entrance way." They heard Lucius tell his wife.

"Why are they coming here?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out." Bella remarked as she started to pet Paws. When the family learned that Harry was now a creature they took it in stride, they were just thankful they had Lucian and Reggie's son back in their midst. They were still furious about his past but knew those guilty would be paying dearly for it. "Paws, how about scratching a few of them?"

"Bella, he doesn't need any ideas." Severus told her. The boy had enough ideas of his own. Severus still smiled every time he thought of those guilty of hurting Harry wearing dresses, very colorful dresses with matching hair. Draco and Harry had done it for a solid week before the Yule holiday started. Each day the same group showed up in a different color dress, each was a house color until the last day when the dresses sported all of the colors. 

"If you had asked, I would have allowed you to enter, there was no need to attack my wards." Lucius said as he walked towards the dining room. "We were sitting down to supper when you tried to bring them down."

Lucius entered the dining room with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, and Tonks behind him. "It appears they are looking for Sirius Black and if you can believe this, Harry Potter. As you can see, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter aren't in residence."

"Mr. Potter and the Mutt here?" Severus sneered. "Why would either of them be here? Considering Mr. Potter is deceased unless he is a ghost, I certainly haven't seen him here. His ghost would most likely be at Hogwarts if he was going to haunt anyplace." He did a quick look at Lucius who was still standing by the Order members. He wondered what Dumbledore's new scheme was. He hoped it wasn't trying to say Harry Potter was alive.

"We have a report of them being here. We are following all leads." Kingsley said. 

"Who provided this report?" Kenneth Lague asked as he entered the room. "I also want to see the warrant and orders regarding this raid." 

"It's not a raid, we are just following a lead." Kingsley repeated, stopping Mad-Eye from venting his usual Death Eater rant. Kingsley had already warned the man about mentioning Death Eater business.

"Considering you have a retired Auror, attacked the wards in hopes of bringing them down and no warrant or order, I believe I will be pressing charges, I believe it's called illegal force entry." Lucius said.

"I have already placed an emergency firecall to Madam Bones, she should be here soon." Mr. Lague stated. Everyone had wondered where Narcissa was.

"I am here now and this wasn't authorized. I want to know exactly what is going on." Madam Bones glared. She was furious. A raid on the Chief Warlock's Manor on Yule, she knew it was Dumbledore's doing. She had already warned the man about this new Harry Potter business.

"Amelia, we were following a lead. It led straight to here." Mad-Eye said. "We have to follow up on every lead."

"What lead? Why are you even involved? You're retired, and I know I didn't authorize any assignments that require your presence." She looked around the room, "I do apologize, I will remove my people and find out exactly what is going on." She knew this was because Dumbledore wanted to get control back. He had been in her office trying to say that Harry Potter was alive and that he was being held by Death Eaters. He began to tell her it was how Lucius Malfoy was now Chief Warlock. When she pointed out he still wouldn't be Chief as he no legal reasons to attend Wizengamot and he was banned from ever using anyone's proxies.

"We have proof that Harry Potter is alive." Tonks wasn't going to let Harry suffer if she could help it.

"What proof?" Mr. Lague asked. "If it is what lead you to my client's door I have the right to know about it."

"He was seen in Diagon Alley under some glamours, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger came forward and said that Mr. Potter had been in touch with them but was still fearful for his life and that he escaped from Malfoy Manor. He told them that he needed Professor Dumbledore to arrange a safe house and he would stay hidden in the Leaky Cauldron. When they went to find him at the Leaky Cauldron he was gone." Kingsley reported. "We are here following up on that lead."

"I also followed up on that lead, since it was presented to me a few days ago. There wasn't anyone checked into the Leaky Cauldron that Tom didn't know personally. He rented every room to either family friends or family themselves. He hasn't had a vacancy in over two weeks because of a family reunion and the holidays. I will be speaking to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, however, because I know you three work closely with Albus Dumbledore, you three are forbidden from mentioning this information. If you do, I will be filing felony corruption, illegal raid on a Manor, treason and anything else I can find to charge you with." Madam Bones turned and faced Lucius and his family. "I do apologize for the inconvenience if anything was damaged, please submit the bill, I will speak to the goblins about checking your wards on behalf of the Ministry." 

"Thank you Madam Bones." Lucius couldn't believe the old fool was using two of his known thieves to slander him. He knew Harry was going to have a good idea on how to get some revenge.

"I will follow you out, Amelia. May I speak to you in two days time, when you are back in your office about this issue?" Mr. Lague asked.

"Yes, I will owl you a time." She looked at Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody. "You three will go home, write up everything about this mission you were given and present it to me two days hence. I will deal with you later." She was furious. She looked at Lucius and thought about all the things they had spoken about and realized the man was correct. Dumbledore was a power-hungry fool. "May you enjoy the rest of your holiday."

"Thank you, you too." Was said by numerous people. 

After Lucius and Narcissa escorted everyone out and were sitting down at the table again. Harry changed forms and looked at Lucius and gave him a smirk. "What are you thinking of?"

"Wouldn't it be a shame over the next few days word got out about this illegal raid? Word got out about Weasley and Granger spreading slanderous lies?" Harry grinned at them. 

"It is already on the way out. Rita was here the whole time. I flooed her before I even allowed them to enter." Lucius remarked. "She and Kenneth didn't even let me get beyond, Aurors were here before they were asking to step through."

Bella laughed. "I can't wait to see the paper tomorrow." Everyone was actually surprised at how calm Bella had remained. Narcissa and Draco had their wards trained on the crazy woman in case they needed to stun her. It was a ploy they had used many times over the years.

"Fawkes will tell me how much a hissy fit he tossed too. Severus, he might ask you about what happened, and why Lord Peverell wasn't here. I have a few things I am sure we can tell the man." Harry exchanged a quick look with Lucius and Draco. 

"What things?" Narcissa had found Harry was creative in what he did. Usually, people went after people's reputation alone or family. Harry went after them in all areas. He also let them hang themselves, like Dumbledore and his Order were successful doing.

"Severus you are going to mention that I am going to close all of the Black houses, put them under lockdown." Harry told him. "When he asks why I want you to mention this raid. Tell him, I don't want Aurors destroying my property."

"That will block Black from gaining access to any of the residences, which will make them have any Order meetings either at Hogwarts or the Burrow. No one else has a place big enough, though the number of people has dwindled since the articles have come out." Severus replied. "I can twist it to make it look like you are still weaving but are mostly grey. Hint that you meet with a few Death Eaters but didn't seem to enjoy the harsher viewpoints." He began to make a mental list of the different Death Eaters that would have a harsher view that Dumbledore would buy into believing that Harry didn't care to associate with.

"Yes, and I am going to leave the blood wards up on the vaults and bar anyone from access. I already arranged that aspect but the thing is, Sirius Black lost any family money because of his stay in Azkaban, he only has a small personal one, it has in it less than a hundred galleons in it. Now, since he went to Azkaban, without a trial, the Ministry will have to pay him something, and I was thinking of making sure they put him under a guardianship since the man is clearly nuts." Harry answered. "In the laws that Lucius has had me reviewing, there is a clause that since I am the Head of the House, I can claim guardianship over Sirius and assign someone to watch his finances and force the man to see a mind healer if he wants any of the money. We know Dumbledore will tell him to get close to me. We just need to make sure I find a mind healer that isn't in Dumbledore's pocket. I would like to find out where he stands exactly if we can turn him or not." 

"I can help with that. I am still a registered healer." Narcissa said. "I know we can't select a marked follower but I know of a few supporters who aren't marked and they will be able to assist our dear cousin."

"Draco, how do you feel about misleading a few lions down the wrong path? You and Severus are going to be dropping a lot of hints about Lupin being a werewolf when we return. Especially when Granger is in the library, like him missing classes during the full moon." Harry told them.

"I can do that easy, he wants me to cover for the fleabag during his time of the month." Severus replied. He looked at Bella. "Bella, do you remember what spell you used to give a slight allergic reaction similar to silver? Not enough to kill or permanently damage a werewolf, but when Greyback annoyed you, he had hives for a week." 

"I have it, it's in the bookcase in the library." Bella started bouncing in her seat. "It's a great spell, it's a slow release and lasts for two weeks, I didn't do the spell at full power so it only lasted a week for Muttley, but full strength it will last two weeks."

"Good, it seems like Professor Lupin will be out of commission for three weeks out of the month until the end of the year." Harry smiled. 

"Are we going to look for the Mutt?" Severus asked.

"No, let them do all the work, it will keep them busy while we position everyone." Lucius said. "We don't need to waste resources on someone who is firmly on their side. Once we know we can change his allegiances, we can see where it goes. I don't know if we should let him in on everything unless we use a Vow or some type of truth serum or charm."

"I agree. We don't want Dumbledore slipping a spy into our ranks." Severus said. 

Draco, had been thinking of Weasley and Granger and had an idea. "How long does a rat live?"

"Depending on the breed, general health about two to five years." Severus answered. He looked at Draco, his eyes went wide. "Pettigrew."

"Yes, he has to be, Weasley said the rat belonged to Percy and he got him as a child." Draco replied. "He was complaining about getting a second-hand pet."

"Care to share?" Bella asked.

"The Weasley family has had this rat for over twelve years. We know it's not Sirius Black and the only other person missing is-" Severus informed them.

"Peter Pettigrew." They all said.

"I have an idea." Harry sang out. 

"What lovely idea do you have my cousin." Bella answered.

"They can't prove Black innocent if they can't find Pettigrew. We need a rat cage, one that will prevent Pettigrew from changing form once he is in it with magical dampers on it." Harry said. "I can get him as soon as we have the cage."

"We better do it quickly, I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore is aware of where Pettigrew is, but holding off on getting him until he finds Sirus." Narcissa said.

"I agree. I can do the cage tonight, if all of us put some of our magic into it, no one will be able to release it but us." Lucius said. "I know of the perfect place to leave him too." He looked at Severus.

"The potion lab in the basement. No one would think of seeing another rat in my lab." 

"I can get him after we are sure everyone would be asleep, so early like three or four would do it." Harry told them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Paws was eating off his plate at the Head Table when Dumbledore finally made it his way into the Great Hall, with two Aurors following him. "I wonder what is going on?" Filius asked.

They watched the two Aurors follow Dumbledore directly to where Granger and Weasley were sitting. Weasley jumped up as they stopped in front of him. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you are to come with us." John Dawlish told them.

"Why?" Granger looked at Dumbledore. 

"You will find out at the Ministry. Please come with us." Rufus Scrimgeour told them. 

"I am sure we can deal with this up in my office." Dumbledore tried again to prevent them from leaving with his pawns.

"Professor Dumbledore we have already informed you that we would be escorting them to the Ministry, please let us do our job." Rufus Scrimgeour replied. "Let's go."

"I am not going anywhere with you." Weasley said. "I haven't done a thing wrong. Do you know who my father is? He works at the Ministry and won't allow this to happen. I know my rights, I haven't done anything wrong."

Granger looked at Weasley in shock for a few minutes, recovered. "Is this about us saying that Harry Potter is alive and was being held by Death Eaters? You can't cover up the truth." 

Everyone lets out a gasp of surprise and wondered what was really going on. "Well, since you seem to know what it is about, I believe we can handle it right here. We don't want people to believe the Ministry is covering anything up." Rufus Scrimgeour said. "John, summon the Chief Warlock, Madam Bones, Minister Fudge and whoever else is needed." John tilted his head in acknowledgment and exited the Great Hall to make the firecalls.

Paws meowed at Severus. Severus looked down at Paws and saw amusement in the eyes. He looked over to Draco. They were going to enjoy this. They really didn't expect it to come to this, if Weasley and Granger had been smart they should have gone quietly with the Aurors, but he bet that Dumbledore ordered them not to be forced to leave Hogwarts. Severus looked closely at Dumbledore and realized he was correct. The man wanted them to stay here, but he wanted the questioning to be done in his office, where he could control the situation and he certainly wasn't expecting the Aurors to call for others as the next words confirmed his opinion. "I am sure we don't need to bring everyone here. We can speak quietly in my office."

"No, Professor Dumbledore, we have orders and it was to be at the Ministry or here in front of everyone if there was a protest." 

Almost an hour later, everyone was in place, extra Aurors had arrived with Minister Fudge and Madam Bones. Severus had left only briefly to get a vial of Veritaserum. "Let's get it started." Minister Fudge stated. "Percy, are you ready to take notes?"

"Yes, Sir." Percy answered.

"Professor Snape do you have the Veritaserum?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, Madam Bones, it was brewed as per Ministry regulations last month." Severus handed her the vial.

"I must object, they are children." Dumbledore said.

"Who have a record of stealing and lying, Veritaserum is going to be used." Madam Bones stated.

"We have already obtained permission from the Wizengamot in this regard." Lucius stated from his seat, next to Severus at the Head Table, he was petting Paws, who was purring loudly.

"Let's begin." Fudge said. "Mr. Weasley first."

John Dawlish opened the vial he was handed and walked over to Ron Weasley. He opened it and had the dropper ready. "Open up and stick out your tongue."

"I-" before he could say refuse the Veritaserum was on his tongue, three drops. 

"That was fast work." Severus said quietly to Lucius.

"That is why we use him." Lucius was smug. John was one of the unmarked followers of the Dark Lord. He knew the man was going to enjoy this. He hated the Weasley family because their uncle broke a marriage contract with his Aunt, almost ruining her name.

"What is your name?" Madam Bones asked.

"Ronald Billius Weasley." His voice flat, his face blank, his eyes glassed over.

"Are you in Slytherin House?" 

"No, filthy snakes ought to be killed as soon as they are sorted." Weasley said in a monotone. It was weird hearing that coming out someone without any emotions behind it.

"It's working." John Dawlish stated for the record.

"Did you see Harry Potter in Diagon Alley?" Madam Bones asked.

"No, it was a ruse." 

"Why did you report that he spoke to you?" Madam Bones asked.

"It is a delaying tactic, it's so Dumbledore can find Sirius Black and get him free. Pettigrew is my rat." The shock was heard throughout the hall. 

"Rita is here?" Severus asked Lucius.

"Yes, sitting in Granger's hair I believe." 

"Explain what you mean." Madam Bones finally recovered.

"Dumbledore wants to discredit that fake lord who stole Harry's seats and money from us. He knows if he can get Black freed, then Black can claim the Black lordship, and Dumbledore can use those seats by controlling Black and how to vote. If we get Black, we force Pettigrew to show himself and Black will be freed with the Ministry giving him a lot of galleons which Dumbledore promised we would get a share of."

"Who else is in on this?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Granger, my sister, Remus, my mother, Moody, and a few who don't know the real truth. He told Kingsley and Tonks he had proof that Harry was alive and being held at Malfoy Manor. He was furious that it failed and wanted Hermione, my sister, and I to start telling people we were in contact with Harry and he was being held a prisoner, locked in a room in Malfoy Manor. That Malfoy was trying to get him under his thumb and kept using different potions and spells on him." 

Remus rose from his seat and started to leave only to be stunned by Minerva. "I believe there is trash ready to be picked up." She said.

"I have all I need. Arrest Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Alastair Moody." Madam Bones said. "Auror Dawlish, give him the antidote."

Everyone was whispering as they watched their headmaster, a professor, and three students put into cuffs. Silencing charms were placed on the three youngest as they started protesting about just following orders.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next few months the paper was filled with all the details of what Dumbledore had done, including stealing Harry from his real family. No one was surprised any longer as more and more of Dumbledore's secrets were revealed. Severus did feel bad for those who truly believed in the man but found life was much calmer at Hogwarts without him around. House rivalries were down, Hogwarts and most of the magical world seemed to find peace in knowing the truth. There had been too many unanswered questions and concerns.

It was now summer before Draco was due to start his fourth year when they got a surprise. Lucius was looking down at a letter he received. "Severus, Harry, I need to speak to you privately after breakfast."

Once Lucius, Harry and Severus are in Lucius' office. He sat down behind his desk. "The Dark Lord is back. He is at the Gaunt residence. He wants us to fetch him."

Harry exchanged a look with Severus. "He will want to kill me when he finds out I am Harry Potter." Panic was clearly heard in his voice.

"Actually, I believe if we explain your involvement in taking down Dumbledore, he won't worry about you." Lucius said.

"Especially if we explain about the prophecy." Severus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He will be fine." He hoped the man wasn't as crazy he was before. "Does he expect Harry to come with us?" 

"He doesn't say. He just says for us to come and get him." Lucius looked at the letter again. He handed it to Severus. It was a short letter. It just said:

I am residing at Gaunt House in Little Hangleton. Come and get me at once. I am expecting your arrival as soon as you received this letter with our friends.

"We better leave." 

"I will go with you. I believe in my creature form might make him a bit more willing to listen." Harry said, his tone indicating he would go one way or another.

Severus knew they couldn't stop him and the three of them head to front foyer to apparite out of the Manor. When they land in Little Hangleton, Harry transformed into his Mngwa form, he was bigger than he was a few months ago. "I think he has grown again."

"I didn't want to have him mad at me when he was small, never mind this size." Lucius said. They walked through the tall grass, towards the shack that once housed the proud Gaunt family. 

They saw Nagini by the door. She hissed at them and Harry roared at her. "No, Harry, it's Nagini, she won't hurt us." Severus explained.

Nagini drew back and hissed a few more times, they could hear some hissing from inside and Nagini backed away from the door. They opened the door and saw the room was very dark, a single candle was the only source of light. 

Harry walked and stood between the figure they could barely make out on a chair and them. "My Lord?" Lucius asked. Lucius and Severus quickly went to their knees. They didn't want to get crucioed.

"Lucius, Severus, and Harry Peverell?" The Dark Lord said. "Harry Peverell is a Mngwa, I am glad I told Nagini not to attack. He would have killed her." Harry roared at him. "Yes, I am aware of who you are and what you are. I believe I am caught up on current events. Including your defeat of Dumbledore. The question I have is how did you become a Mngwa?"

"My Lord, we can explain in details what has occurred." Lucius stated.

"Lucius, I am not speaking to you." The Dark Lord calmly stated. "I was in the Chamber of Secrets before I came to be here, saw a lot of spell work that I knew wasn't there last time I was in there."

"Hi Harry. Marvolo, you are scaring him." They all turned and saw Bella standing there. "I already told him about you. He is fine. He knows you were really Harry Potter and it was all a setup."

Harry transformed. "Auntie Bella." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You could have told us."

"Wasn't my secret to tell." Bella responded. "We just need to do a ritual and we have our Lord fully back with us." 

"Do get up Lucius and Severus." The Dark Lord told them. "Bella, I could have played insane for a bit longer."

"True but you were scaring Harry. He has had enough trauma in his life." She answered.

"Fine, my dear." The Dark Lord responded. "Let's get out of this dump."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Five years later:

"So did you ever think that Severus would be getting married?" Draco asked his father.

"You mean did I know he would end up married to Harry?" Lucius asked. "Yes, as soon as Harry turned sixteen and eyed the man, I knew he was a goner."

"Lucius." Narcissa tried to sound shocked but ended up smiling instead. Her nephew always got his way. 

"Severus led him on a merry chase." Bella said from behind them. She was leaning into the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord resembled his thirty-year-old self, and Bella was now carrying their second child. Lucius, Harry, and the Dark Lord ruled the wizarding world.

"He did indeed." Everyone was in agreement. Harry had allowed Severus to run for him until Harry's eighteenth birthday when Harry pulled the man into a kiss and never let go. Not that Severus protest much after the kiss.

"So I wonder how soon it will be before Severus is pregnant?" Bella asked in her usual blunt style, causing almost everyone to laugh.


End file.
